Two Steps Forward
by Spamano is my life
Summary: Antonio and Lovino had finally broken through, emotions were out and the nations have had a beautiful relationship over the years. When something is bothering Lovino, Antonio couldn't be anymore oblivious. That doesn't stop him from wanting what he believes is impossible. Until he discovers the secret Lovino has been keeping from him. (Warning: Mpreg and bad lemony attempts)
1. Chapter 1

**CIAO! I'm pausing everything else and bringing you this new story about the touchy subject of M!Preg... This is loosely based off of an ongoing (and VERY long) RP me and my friend have been doing for a while... With her permission I turned this into a fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Anyway~ On with the tale...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Again...**_

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Mr. South Italy."_

No he wasn't. They never were when this happened to me. It was just another failure to add to my list. Someone else I had failed, including myself.

_"There's just nothing we can do. Your body, though it is possible, cannot seem to adjust to it enough."_

I did it again, I failed. Because I'm weak, and small. I can't do anything right. Not even this.

_"Maybe next time, right Signore? Try again, I'm sure it will happen sooner or later."_

Yah, right. _Maybe_ is a big word when you've been trying for a while. _Maybe _ is what you tell a child when you don't want to tell them no, or the truth. _Maybe _is a big lying word made for dreamers.

Of course this was just another secret for me to keep. I'm pretty good at keeping them, with someone as oblivious as Antonio. He never noticed I was _that _upset. Because I'm just that good. I've only hidden my emotions for hundreds of years. What's the difference of hiding this for the past 2, maybe 2.5.

You've probably figured out what I'm talking about. If not, you must be wanting an explanation.

_Flashback_

I woke up that morning feeling like shit. I mean it! More than just that _"I just woke up and I don't feel well..."_ kind either. I just didn't want to move. So I didn't, I laid there perfectly still. My senses were still a little out of it from just waking up, but I could hear Antonio's breathing, because he was laying right behind me. I would very well feel his arm wrapped around me protectively, like he was afraid I would leave in the middle of the night.

It wasn't often I would lay there and let him hold me like that. Usually I broke from his hold and proceeded to get ready for my day, or he was already awake and doing the same. I was about to move when I felt him pull me closer.

"This is a nice surprise, Lovi." He whispered, I guess he knew I was awake. I turned my head to look at him. His green eyes were halfway open in that sleepy way he usually wears for ten minutes after he wakes up, and his smile that was always present on his face.

I sighed. "I was about to get up."

Antonio pouted a little and pressed his lips to my cheek, and then to my lips. He's cuddlier than usual in the morning. Then I felt the arm being lifted from me and I got out of bed.

That wasn't the first morning I had felt that way. I had to get to the bottom of it.

I made my way to the bathroom to get ready. Somewhere in the morning routine I called my doctor. (Yes, even nations have personal doctors, because yes sometimes we get sick or injured like humans. It just wasn't always severe...)

Moving on...

"What do you mean pregnant?! I'm male, stupido!" I yelled uncontrollably, later after a million tests. He had to be joking. Of course Dr. Pinasco wasn't one for jokes. Even if his ridiculous mustache said so.

"It is possible for male countries to have children." He replied very slowly. "We have performed every test possible on you and that seems to be the only thing that could be."

I looked at the floor, and sighed. Inside, I was actually happy. Contrary to belief that I am heartless, I love kids. Especially babies, and the thought of having my own, that was also Antonio's, seemed to overwhelm me. A stupid smile broke out across my face as I walked out of that office.

That smile was gone in the next week, the baby never even made it passed the first month, and I never got to tell Antonio.

_End of Flashback_

So now you know, that was the first time, and I haven't given up. I haven't even told him anytime it happened because I didn't want to hurt him.

As I make my way back home, staring at the pile of paperwork I have to do for my job as I did. I was just going to throw myself into my work, like I usually did when this happened.

It was not going to be a fun week. Because, once again I have to avoid any kind of "sexual activities" as Dr. Pinasco put it for a while. Which means Antonio's would get all pouty, which would make him a bigger bastard than usual.

I know I should tell him, but that would mean I would be showered by "Lovi, I'm so sorry."'s and "We can try again later."'s and I just didn't want to deal with that what-so-ever. Then he would blame himself, and be sad, and be mushy, and annoying.

I finally arrived home, and looked at the lights were on, and there was a pair of green eyes looking out of a window. I let myself smile a little as I looked at the sight. It was like one of those sappy Americano movies, it was so beautiful.

Or maybe I'm a huge romantic.

I'm not sure which, but I was about to ruin the romantic levels, big time...

* * *

**Wow that was surprising easy to write. Anyway, this was just the beginning and I have alot more to write. It's still a work in progress so, leave a review. **

**I usually RP Lovino a little darker than usual because it fits me better. So that may explain why he's like that...**

**Anyway~ leave a review maybe?**

**I'll post the next chapter later this week... **

**Update: I'll post a new chapter every other day for a while then it may slow down to twice a week... it depends on my scheduele**

**Maybe...**

**Adios~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized I might end up changing the summary/Title later...Probably not, but if a better idea comes to mind I will.**

**Let's hear it for quick updates! I have so much of this ready to post I just couldn't wait any longer. So I'll post every other day until I run out. Kay?**

**Author's note done...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Why not?**_

* * *

It was even one minute after I walked into the house that I had been greeted by Antonio's arms. He pulled me into a very close hug the moment I walked inside. I want to say it made me mad and I pushed him off, but usually when I come home after days like this, I don't even care.

There are days when I _do _enjoy his clinginess and constant showering of love. This just happened to be one of them, because that was all I'm allowed to do.

He stayed quiet for a moment then he whispered a soft, "Welcome home, mi amor." as he tightened his arms around me.

I sighed a little let my head lean against him. Like I said, I do this sometimes. We have been a couple for a few years, and everyone knew it. Hell, they knew it before it even happened.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask, breaking me from my silent moment that I was enjoying. I nodded in reply and pulled from the hug to look at him. His face looked worried, which is weird, because usually when I come home he's giving me this face that practically transports us to the bedroom.

"Just a little tired." I mumbled in reply, receiving a kiss and a chuckle from Antonio.

"You're so cute."

"So you always tell me."

He laughed again. I rolled my eyes. I don't understand him at all, even after all of this time we've been together. I didn't get it when I was younger and I'm even more confused now.

"I made dinner while I was waiting for my cute Lovi to get home." He said.

"You didn't have to." I replied, finally realizing how good the house smelled.

"But I wanted to. You're always so tired when you get home. You deserve a break from cooking for Boss."

Did I mention he still calls himself that? All the damn time too, and it's annoying. Of course, now it's a joke because I in no way work for him.

"Bastard, stop saying it like that." I said as I finally got the chance to take off my shoes and jacket.

Antonio grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him once again. I hated this and loved it at the same time. One because he's just so sexy when he does that, and it's just amazing how it changes my mood. I hate it because I can't **do anything about it**!

"But it's so true, and I know how much you love it when you get to be lazy when you get home." He said while lowering his voice. "And I love it because it leaves you happy, and you're so much nicer when you're happy."

I gave him my signature "_not right now_" glare and tried to break free from his arms. I really wasn't going to put up with it this time, but this bastard knows all of my weaknesses.

Finally I broke free. "How about we just eat first?" I asked keeping my eyes locked on his.

Antonio flashed a hopeful smile and led me to the dining room.

* * *

After dinner, he proceeded his usual "_Make Lovino as happy as possible_" routine. He put in a movie and sat at the end of the couch, because I "always yell at him" when he sits to close. On a normal night, we would both end up on the same end of the couch, not paying any attention to the movie.

But tonight, I kept myself at my end. I stared at the screen, not really focusing on the movie. I was lost in my own thoughts.

However, he snapped me out of my thoughts with a question. One I had been trying to avoid.

"Lovi?" He asked carefully, scooting a little closer. "What if we could have a family?"

"We already do..." I mumbled in reply. "I have Feliciano and Marcello, and you have your brother and all of those colonies who you called family."

Antonio sighed and put his arm around me. "You know what I mean. Like, us... as," He sighed again. "Parents?"

I turned to look at him. "You know that's impossible. We can't have children, as males and countries." I lied, I wasn't ready to tell him anything yet.

"But how can we know?" He asked and pressed his forehead to mine. "It's not like we can't imagine it."

I blinked and turned back to the movie, pretending to pay attention to the movie. I didn't want to have this conversation. I almost succeeded when I felt a pair of lips on my cheek, moving down to my neck.

"Can't we at least try?" He asked in a low tone. "Even if we fail it's not like it wasn't a good attempt, right?" He finished and continued moving down my neck.

My eyes widened and I may have jumped a little. I pushed him off. "N-no..."

Antonio stopped and looked at me. "No?"

"I don't want to."

He looked at me and blinked.

"I can't give you what you want. I'm a guy, and it's impossible, Antonio." I said very seriously, looking at the ground and biting my lip. I'm a filthy liar.

"It was just a thought, Lovi. All I want is you, but I do think about it." Antonio said moving my head gently to look at him. "I think about you. Holding our child, and smiling like I've never seen you smile before. I think about you singing them to sleep. I think about you nearly killing someone when they say something about them. All I think about is you, being the best parent ever, because you're already the best lover ever."

_If only you knew..._

I sighed a little and laid my head on his shoulder. I might have cried a little bit.

"And I think of all of this," He continued, gently running his hand down my back. "Why not?"

I shifted away from him and pulled my knees to my chest, shaking my head. "I-I don't know. Are we really fit to be parents?"

Antonio laughed a little. "Maybe not, but I still have you right?" He moved towards me again, catching my lips with his. I let out a weak sigh and pulled away, receiving a confused look.

"Not tonight..." I whispered.

"Why not?" He asked and kissed me again. Why me? "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, you didn't."

"Then what's wrong, Lovi?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, amor."

I looked at him. "No."

I saw his expression darken a little in the dim lighting that was coming from the television screen. I could tell I just made the beast angry.

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want to!" I lied. Hell yes I wanted to.

"Why do you do this?" He asked.

"Do what?"

He moved to where he was practically over me. "You're in the best mood ever in the morning, then you come home and you're completely quiet. I just don't get it. This isn't the first time you've done this to me."

I glared at him and tried to push him off. "I have my reasons. It's not like I _owe _you whenever I come home."

"I just want to make you feel better again."

"There's other ways to do that _besides _sex, Antonio! I felt perfectly fine before you brought up the whole Family thing." I replied, finally breaking free from him and getting off of the couch.

He got up and looked at me. "Well excuse me fore voicing my thoughts. Not all of us can keep to ourselves like you."

I kept my eyes on him, not looking away at I wiped my face. It's not uncommon for us to fight sometimes. I watched him calm down a little and he walked towards me slowly, like he was afraid I would hit him.

He gently grabbed my hand. "I wish I could understand you." He whispered and kissed my cheek. "You're confusing, but I can't give you up."

I knew his plan. Antonio knows I always loosen up after a fight. Even if it was a small argument, he knows how my guard goes down slightly and he can get in easily (pun intended).

"Just not tonight." I whispered. "I don't want to think that's the only reason you keep me around."

Antonio looked at me in shock. "How many times do I have to explain this?" He asked. "I love you, Lovino. I don't pretend to love you just to do things with you. I honestly love you."

'You have a funny way of showing it." I said softly.

It was true that he loved me, I knew it. He had once asked me to marry him. I never said no, but he took it as a no. Now, years later, how much closer we've become and I never heard the question again. Not even the mention of it.

"I'll show you one day, and maybe then you'll believe me."

* * *

**WOW that was longer than I expected it to be. **

**I don't know what to say. But I think I can pretty much finish this out pretty easily. It's gonna be nice and long... hopefully...**

**Anyway~ Thank you for the reviews and reading this. I didn't know anyone would actually read it. (Heh...)**

**So~ Have a nice day~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is getting too easy to write. I guess that's the advantage to planning, right? **

**This is the first time I've ever had a plan for a fanfiction...**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Home?_**

* * *

I survived the first night, and I have counted two more to go. I never make it the whole week, which I don't see a problem with. I never had any problems with it, and it's not like I can die.

So waking up this morning was so easy. I decided to get up and get on with my day before someone asks for a "_good morning surprise_".

I was in the kitchen, half-dressed (It is way too hot to be January!)when I heard a yawn. I turned around and saw Antonio standing there, also missing his damn shirt, and his hair was an un-brushed, curly dark brown mess that I wanted to fix. (Or run my hands through and maybe pull a little bit... I'm sex-deprived okay!)

"You didn't want to cuddle this morning?" Antonio asked in fake innocence, knowing I'm not one for laying in bed and _just _cuddling in the morning time. Unless that "_cuddling_" happened the night before.

"Nope." I replied quickly, taking a small sip of my coffee. It was Saturday and dammit I was going to enjoy my day off. I already had to go to the market later and get things just so we could cook and not have to go for a while. Besides that I had no other plans but sitting around and _maybe _fill out the paperwork I had been sent home with.

"Why not?" He asked as he stepped closer to me, stealing a kiss. (Maybe not stealing, but I didn't say he could have one dammit.) I smiled softly and rolled my eyes.

"I'd like mobility for my Saturday." I said which made him laugh and kiss me again.

"I'll be gentle." He said softly, in a joking tone, knowing he wasn't going to win. "What's for breakfast? Since I can't have Italian."

I punched him arm and walked away. "Whatever you can find, bastard."

* * *

In the end, I ended up sitting at the kitchen table and doing that damn paperwork while I waited for the rain to clear.

_Always sunny in Spain, my ass._

I glanced out of the window and watched the rain hitting the tomato plants in the distance. I don't like rainstorms, but a light shower like this was beautiful. Everything seemed clean afterwards.

Well, beautiful to me anyway. For someone else it was practically hell. It had been made obvious by the sad sigh I heard coming from the living room, and a long groan of. "Looooviiii! I'm boooooored!"

I dropped my pen on the table and stayed silent. I'm not playing this game with him constantly. This was an issue every time it rained. Antonio got bored because he didn't like picking tomatoes or anything else in the rain. Well, except...

Anyway, I was about to reply when my cellphone began ringing. I picked it up and groaned at the sight of my brother's name on the screen, as I hit answer.

"Pronto."*

"_Ve! Fratello! Ciao! Listen, I don't have much time to talk because I'm about to get on the plane. Out boss called me this morning and we need to get to Rome as soon as we can._"

"Why didn't he call me?"

"_He said you never answered when he called anyway. But really big brother, don't make him mad agai- AH MI DISPIACE** SIGNIORE- just please, I want to see you too. You're always with Big Brother Spain, and when you are home I'm with Luddy._"

I cringed at the sound of the potato bastard's name. "Fine, I'll leave when I can." I said as I began to clean up.

"_Okay, Fratello! See you there~!_" I heard him say before he hung up.

Antonio made a whimpering sound, which I guess means he heard me. "You're leaving me again?" He asked in a whining tone.

"Only for a while," I picked up all of my papers. "I'll be back soon."

He sighed and looked at the ground. "I'll be so alone."

"Don't give me that shit!" I yelled as I started to get real clothes on, the rain was already starting to clear up and I could be back in Rome (My _real _home) in no time.

I heard Antonio shuffle into the room and hug me tightly. "Before you go-"

"No." I cut him off and kissed him, so I had something to live off of.

He looked at me and blinked before kissing me full on, in one of those kisses that could nearly knock me over. Every time he does this it becomes pretty damn obvious why he's the country of passion. I could have stood there for hours in this kiss, if it wasn't for my return to Italy that I had to do.

It wasn't until that talented tongue tried to enter my mouth when I pulled away. "I really have to go." I mumbled and tried to control my breathing.

He pouted and pecked my lips before letting me go.

And dammit, I didn't want to go.

* * *

I arrived at my house in Rome. I hadn't been here in a few weeks, and it was pretty obvious. Last time I was here, I had Antonio with me though. This time all I had was my brother, who came running out of the kitchen to greet me.

"Fratello! I haven't seen you in forever!" He yelled and hugged me. Why does everyone insist on hugging me?

"Ciao Feliciano.. LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOT! " I yelled and pushed him off.

"Sorry." He said and giggled a little. "I just missed you so much, and I have so much to tell you!"

I know this whole time was gonna be full of "_I miss him so much!_" from him. I don't even know how long I will be here. _  
_

"Yah, I guess it would be great to catch up with you too." I said, giving him my best big brother smile. I loved my brother. Both of them, but they can both be annoying little shits when they wanted to be.

Feliciano's smile faded a little. "Did it happen again?" He asked me softly. He somehow knew the first time I had a miscarriage. I never even told him I was pregnant, but he knew.

"Si..." I replied.

"M-maybe it's just not time yet, Fratello!" He said trying to make me smile. "I'm sure it will all happen in time."

Feliciano laid his hand on my shoulder when I caught a glimpse of something on his hand.

"Feli, what is that?" I asked trying to look at it.

He jumped a little and hid his hand from me, shoving them both in his pockets. "N-nothing!" He shouted and walked out. "Have you heard from Marcello? He's supposed to be here! And he never even leaves the country. Yet he's not here yet! Poor fratellino! What if he's hurt?"

I could tell he was trying to change the subject. "What is it Feliciano?" I asked again.I hate it when they keep things from me. Both him and Antonio keep small things from me and it drives me nuts.

Yes, I know, but I have a legit reason.

"I was going to wait until he got here." Feliciano mumbled and sat down on the couch.

"For what?"

"To tell you my news!"

I felt my heart jump. Don't tell me my brother gets to have kids before me, and it actually work. I was going to scream if he did. It's just not fair!

"W-what news?" I choked out.

"Me and Luddy are married!"

* * *

**Hehehehe**

***Pronto- Italian way of answering the phone. Basically saying "Go" or "Speak"**

****Mi dispiace- "I'm sorry" in Italian**

**The rest is basic Italian words, but I feel those needed to be explained.**

**Anyway, that was the end of Chapter 3, so look forward to Chapter 4 to see Lovi's reaction to Feli's "Good news" and the appearence of Seborga (Marcello)**

**Leave a review and thanks for the support, loves~**


	4. Chapter 4

**JSYK I wrote chapters 2-4 (maybe more by now) in one day...**

**I'm on a roll~~~~~**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Three parts of a whole**_

* * *

"M-married?" I asked and sighed in a hint of relief. There was no way in hell my little brother or that Potato Bastard was ready for a child, much less a baby.

"Si!" He chirped and smiled brightly, holding out his hand. I looked at it. I had to give the Potato some credit. It _was a nice _ring. "He proposed in November, so we went ahead and did it because I thought you wouldn't approve. I was going to tell you sooner, but I was busy doing other things, and then out boss called and I thought I could tell you both at once! I'm _so _sorry I didn't tell you sooner!"

"When was it?"

"Uh... Last day of November..."

I couldn't help but smile at him as I sat next to him. It was about time someone didn't just leave him. Even if I hated that Bastard, he makes my brother happy. I would never tell either one of them this, but I'm thankful that Feliciano has him.

"What about you?" He asked and grabbed my hands. "Nothing?!" He asked in a very surprised tone. I shook my head and shrugged a little bit.

"Nothing."

"But you were... several times... a-and I thought you had also eloped without telling anyone." Feliciano muttered, shaking his head a little.

"Antonio doesn't even know about the miscarriages." I mumbled and pulled my hands back, crossing my arms.

"How many?"

"Five..."

"Fratello... You should-"

"I'm beginning to give up, Feliciano." I said and cut him off. I bit my lip and sighed. "A-and Antonio wants to have a family, but I can't give it to him. He doesn't even know it's possible because if I tell him, then he'll get sad. O-or what if he gets mad at me for never saying anything? And how can we have a family if he's not even committed enough to propose, and me too scared to say anything."

Feliciano grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Calm down, it will be okay. It always is, remember? Remember when we were little and you were in trouble, Big Brother Spain came to your rescue, when you thought it was over. And that night when you were sick, didn't he care for you? You'll be okay, and I'm sure he'll understand."

"Well, this is different. What if he hates me when I tell him? I hid this from him for two years. he practically tells me everything." I looked at my brother and sighed. He was right. I hate it when he's right, because it's so uncommon and when he is right it's very serious.

"You shouldn't give up so easily. This isn't war you know. It's us just acting human for once." He said and let me go only to hug me.

It didn't last long, only until the door opened.

"Aww hug fest! I wanna join!" Marcello's voice sounded as he ran to the couch and wrapped his arms around both of us at once.

"Let... Go..." I choked out before they both let go of me in a fit of laughter. "You two are insane!" I yelled.

Marcello laughed some more before calming down. "Sorry, sorry. You two have been gone so long. I might as welll run the whole place on my own."

"In your dreams, _fratellINO._" Feliciano said while laughing a little himself. He loved being able to be an older brother. Even if they acted exactly the same.

I shook my head as the both sat down next to each other. I wanted _so _badly to return to Spain. They didn't even seem to notice when I went into the kitchen. Thankfully we had some tomatoes, so i grabbed one and began to eat it while listening to them babble on about whatever.

I checked my phone, which had been off since I got here. It was a bad idea because it was going off constantly when I did.

_From: Antonio_

_Lovi I miss you!_

_Text me when you get there so i know you're safe!_

_Love you!  
_

_Are you okay? I haven't heard from you yet..._

_I found that shirt I was looking for on Thursday! You know the one you bought me for my birthday that you said I looked sexy in? Tell me when you're coming home so I can wear it for you ;)_

_Looooviiii!_

_Are you ignoring me?_

_I just realized your phone might be off... So I'll stop texting you._

_After this... Te amo~ Enjoy your trip and I'll see you when you come home!_

I chuckled a little. Of course he could blow up my phone when I left. '_I made it here safe, I'll know tomorrow when I can come home. Yes, wear the shirt... I just turned my phone on... Love you too, Bastard_'

Feliciano and Marcello made their happy way into the kitchen. "Do you want to help make dinner, Fratello?" Feliciano asked me. "Marcello is making his sauce and I'm making pasta, but you could do something if you wanted to."

I shook my head. "I'm going to go lay down, you two have fun."

* * *

"_What do you mean you have to stay there for two weeks?!_" Antonio said when I called him the second night I was in Italy.

"My boss wants us all here until the January reports come in for us to finish. Then I can be free until after your birthday. Which means I can spend it with you." I replied, holding the phone to my ear and writing with the other hand. It was the last week of January anyway, so once we had that done ,we could then return to our normal lives. "The only one who gets to leave is Marcello, because he has to be back in his own territory, and Feliciano is going up to Venice."

I heard him whine on the other end. "_I wish I could come see you, but I still have to do mine... for December... January._"

"Your laziness never fails to amaze me, amore." I mumbled and turned over a paper to read it.

"_Well, I have been a little distracted._" He fucking purred into the phone. "_Are you busy right now?_"

"I'm going to be busy for weeks, but I'm just doing some forms that need my signature."

"_What are you wearing?_" He asked in that tone he uses when he wants something.

"Antonio... I'm not doing this right now." I muttered, trying to relax and calm the blush that most likely had appeared on my face.

"_Later? Maybe when your brothers leave?_" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up." I replied, glancing at the clock. 11:35 p.m. "It's late anyway..."

"_So I'll just call you tomorrow, because I know how tired you get after a meeting. That and you're brothers must have you exhausted._" Antonio mumbled, yawning into the phone. I hate it when he does that. I could tell he had probalby worn himself out today.

I yawned a little to myself, and nodded before muttering a small. "Si..."

"_Buenas noches, mi amor_" He said softly.

"Buona notte, amore." I replied before hanging up and staring at my bed. Which I was going to sleep in alone, without anyone to keep me warm. Or help me when I had nightmares. Or when I just couldn't sleep...

It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**Boom! 4 chapters in one day but by time this is posted I might have had more done. So by now you're probably like "What is she doing?"**

**I'm not explaining!**

**So deal with it!**

**Leave a review, per favore~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update~: I shall now be updating weekly on Mondays~ (or Tuesdays... it depends) so I guess this is a good way to start a week. Anyway~~**

**Let's hear it for a chapter including something we actually planned out thoroughly! This really did happen in the RP and I'm going to write it best I can from my memory. **

**So let's do this shit!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Finally!**_

* * *

"_Just leave now! It's not like he can keep you there for not finishing, You're already done right?_" Antonio said over the phone with the most excitement I had heard from him in the past two weeks. I had called him when I returned from dropping off the shitload of paper work.

"Well I have to pack and things, it would be better just to head out tomorrow morning. I don't want to worry about waking you up at three a.m." I said, not paying any attention to the random show on the TV which I had turned on so I wasn't going nuts from the silence.

"_I wouldn't mind waking up that early if it was your face that I got to see._"

"You're a fucking cheeseball!"

"_Only the cheesiest for my Lovi~_"

This. Fucking. Guy.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. I had been way too tired to do anything for the past two weeks. Between meetings (that they schedueld tons of so we were caught up), paperwork and constant phone calls from everyone.

"I'm too tired to leave now." I whined.

"_But I want to see you!_" He whined back. I heard him laugh a little. "_Maybe I can wait a little longer. I'll even make lunch for you, so you don't have to wait._"

"Stop looking for reasons to mess up the kitchen." I mumbled.

"_But I love you and I want you to be happy when you get home. To __**our **__home._" Antonio said seriously for once. That threw me off for a moment, but I easily recovered.

"Do whatever you want."

Another voice was heard in the background, speaking spanish of course.

"You're not even at home right now?"

"_I had just dropped some things off._" He said.

"YOU'RE IN PUBLIC TALKING TO ME?!" I asked, a little louder and meaner than I intended.

"_I can do that, si? I love you and it's not like they know who you are. I would scream it right now, if it would prove to you how much I love you._"

"Don't you fucking dare."

"_I won't, I'll see you tomorrow, call me when you get close. Okay?_" He asked sweetly. I could hear him say something else like "perfect" or something away from the phone. What was he doing?

"Fine." I said plainly and hung up, rudely. I do that sometimes. Just because I can and he is too far away to do anything about it... blessing and a curse...

* * *

The next day I left later than I had expected (damn weather...), and arrived in Spain alot later than I expected. Upon arriving in the capital I called him, receiving and "Okay." and a few "Can't wait to see you"s.

I pulled up in the driveway and let out a sigh of contentment, maybe happiness. That place had never looked so beautiful to me. It was that time of day where the sun was right behind it, surrounding it in light. I could have watched it until that disappeared, but I had something better waiting for me inside.

I opened the door, and left my stuff in there for now. As I arrived I saw something on the door. It was a note taped to it, with "_Lovino~_" written on the outside. I grabbed it and opened it slowly. All it said was "_Welcome home, my love._"

I laughed a little, he knows exactly how to make me blush. Upon walking inside there was another one laying on the table near the door. Written on the inside. "_Come and find me~_"

That bastard. I walked to the bedroom. "Antonio?" I asked, finding nothing but a note lying on the bed. "_You call me the perverted one? Try again, mi amor~_"

I made my way into the living room, no Antonio, no note. Then I checked the kitchen. There wasn't anything even cooked in here. The sliding door that had been added a year ago (better access to the gardens not far away) (He was constantly changing something! "It's so much fun!" Fun until you're broke off your ass...) was open with a note hanging on it. "_Come outside..._"

So I did, I walked outside. Past the field, where the tomato garden started. These damn notes were going to be the death of me. I feel like I'm playing Slender Man (Yes, I've played it). "_Not far now~_"

What was he doing? Trying to piss me off? It was working, but my curiosity took over and led me on. I followed this little game of his.

I walked for a solid ten minutes when the garden ended and another green field lay in front of me. I pulled my jacket around me and walked on. There was nothing here,nothing but a cliff that was coming up.

I'm sure it was right about... here. I looked up and saw the sight in front of me. The sun was low in the sky, right behind the land below. Also angled perfectly behind Spain, _my _Spain. Not the land, but the man. The one who was slightly dressed up for once and standing there like I wasn't even around. He almost looked like a shadow.

Then he turned. "Lovi?" Antonio asked excitedly and ran towards me. He threw his arms around me, holding me close and laughing. "I missed you so much." He whispered and kissed me.

"I know you did." I replied, when he calmed down a little. "What's with the notes?"

He laughed a little. "I thought it was cute, and I wanted to bring you out here in the cutest way possible. Because this is important."

"Me coming back after two weeks? I've been gone longer than that." I said with an eye roll. What was with him lately? Every little thing was a big event. It made no sense.

"Well, there's that." He said and grabbed my hand. "I just..."

"You what?"

He laughed nervously. "Well, while you were gone I was a little busier than usual. I couldn't keep my thoughts off of you to even do my work. You're a big part of my life, from the day that I got you from Austria to the day you left me. And the most importantly, the day you came back. But my favorite day was the one when you said you loved me. I would have never thought you felt like that about me, especially after how much you seemed to hate me when you were small."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Where was he going with this?

"So," He continued. "I realized how much I did need you. At every moment of my existance. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Lovino. And I never want to lose you. I want you to be mine, forever. And I need to ask you this... Not as Spain to South Italy, but as Antonio to Lovino."

I couldn't breathe as I watched him get down onto one knee in front of me. _Oh God, is this really happening?_ I stared at him with wide eyes as he asked.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**BOOM! **

**This wasn't even planned when we originally did this, but it happened and I had to use it for this fanfiction because it was so damn sweet and practically perfect. **

**But you're gonna have to wait until the next update~**

**So leave a review and I'll see you later~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, that got a bunch of response. I guess I'll go ahead and update. Then I'll get back on schedule. I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer.**

**WARNING: SPAMANO (horrible) SMUT OCCURs IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: I believe you...**_

* * *

Antonio stared upwards at me, one of my hands still in his, those green eyes shining with hope. As if I could say no this time, but the words wouldn't form.

He opened his mouth again. "And I know this was cheesy, and pretty bad, and very sudden but I thou-"

I shut him up quickly, leaning down and kissing him full on, throwing all of my pride out of the door and all of my emotion into it, knocking us both to the ground. "Yes." I whispered when I pulled away from him. "Yes, dammit, I'll fucking marry you, you cheesy tomato bastard."

He laughed a little, wiping my eyes with his hands. When did I start crying? Who cares...

"Really?" He asked in disbelief, lying beneath me on the grass.

"Yes, you idiot!"

Antonio's smiled wide and kissed me this time. I felt him move a hand and reach into his coat pocket, pulling out something. When he released my lips I saw it was a small box, when opened it revealed a ring. It was a small gold band, with a small smooth ruby on it that was red as a... tomato...

"I had a little help finding it." He admitted, "Gil is great with finding places that do custom made stuff. So I had it make like a little tomato for mi tomate."

I couldn't glare at him. I just couldn't get mad. It was beautiful. I was nearly in tears when he slipped it onto my finger. Even if it was a bit tacky, I didn't care. It was made just for me, chosen by my Antonio. The one I was going to spend every moment of the rest of my life with. Or planning to.

Antonio sighed happily and locked his eyes with mine. "Hungry?" He asked.

"I don't want food right now." I whispered, smirking a little.

I guess he caught what I meant because his whole expression changed, and I was suddenly sat up and swept off of the ground.

* * *

Never stand between Antonio and what he wants. Especially after two and a half weeks of not getting what he wants. I guess I wasn't the only one thinking like that.

It wasn't long after we arrived back to the house, that I was back in the bedroom. He laid me down gently, before crawling over me and kissing me deeply.

I missed this so much, every touch was like a new sensation. Every move he made was something I had completely missed. And this was only the beginning.

Antonio had somehow removed my jacket earlier without me noticing and was busy unbuttoning my shirt, pressing his lips to every section of skin that was exposed as he did do. It was this weird habit of his, every time he practically covers my body with kisses and marks. I refuse to admit I like it.

I moved a little, hearing him chuckled deeply. It was a sexy chuckle though. He moved up to kiss my lips again, his tongue sliding across my lower lip before pushing its happy was inside. I could kiss this bastard forever. Literally.

I kept my hands busy removing his shirt, and running them down his chest when it was unbuttoned.

In case you're wondering, yes he was wearing the shirt I bought him. And yes, he looked amazing in it, but even more amazing with it off.

Long story short, our clothes didn't last long. Not at all.

Even then the bastard took his time getting to the point. After tossing both of our pants to the somewhere in the room he once again trailed those damn lips up my chest and to my neck. I bit my lip to hold back a moan when he reached a rather sensitive spot on my neck.

Antonio chuckled and looked at me. "Don't hold back on me, amor. I love hearing your voice."

I shook my head a little, smirking the whole time. He let out a deep growl and lightly bit down on the same spot. I flinched a little, keeping as quiet as a can, only letting out a small gasp.

Antonio obviously wasn't satisfied at all with this. He looked at me again. "Don't make me do it." He threatened and looked up at my curl for a moment.

"You- wouldn't dare." I gasped out.

He shot me the meanest grin he could accomplish and reached up and pulled it lightly, causing me to nearly scream.

"Dammit Antonio get on with it!" I was able to say after composing myself slightly, and he was so happy to oblige.

What a second when the hell did he find-? I don't want to. I think my brain is too much of a blur to even try to question him.

Never mind... I'm not even going to question it.

"Ready Lovi?" He purred.

I nodded weakly, I could feel the damn heat radiating from my face.

The first finger didn't hurt, only stung a little like always. Then there was the fact that it had been three weeks.

But I almost killed him when the second went in, no warning at all dammit. Antonio was usually so gentle with me, not today, oh _hell _no. Because it's so much better to hurt your fiancé, then your boyfriend dammit.

I moved a little, letting out a small whine. He looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine..." I responded through my teeth.

The bastard laughed at me and kissed me lightly before pulling them out of me. I sounded like a whiny bitch tonight, but I didn't care. I hadn't seen him in two weeks and he was not going to ignore me.

"Lovi~" He purred, leaning over me. "Ready~?"

"What do you think, bastard?"

He chuckled again as he slowly pushed into me. I let out a deep moan, grasping the sheets underneath me. He laid his hand on top of one of mine and intertwined our finger the best he could, using his free hand to gently comb back some of my hair.

"I love you." He whispered, smiling brightly. How the fuck does he even accomplish that kind of smile during this time?!

"I-" I didn't even get to finish before he began to move slowly, that on its own causing me to gasp loudly. I'm sure the idiot understood enough.

Antonio leaned down, catching me in a kiss and letting go of my hands to better balance himself. I moved my arms, wrapping them around him as he picked up speed.

Why is he so damn good at this?

"Antonio" I whispered breathlessly, only to be met by a lustful look from the said Spaniard. He rocked his hips just right, hitting just the right angle. I gasped loudly, practically holding on to him, maybe digging my nails into his back and neck. All I could feel was him, all I wanted was him. Nothing else mattered.

He smirked a little at hearing me gasp like that, hitting the spot again.

This was my paradise. Here with him, like this. I could stay here forever. He was all I need. All I'll ever need and want.

That could be the passion speaking, or the slight high I always feel afterwards. But it was bliss, pure bliss.

I snapped back to reality after a few moments. Just in time for him to pull out of me, leaving me there. If only he knew, if only I could show him. Through more than just a night like this. I want so show him everything I feel inside and tell him everything.

After cleaning up a little, he laid down beside me, pulling me close.

Antonio sighed, pressing a kiss to my cheek, then my forehead and then my lips.

"Lovino?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe me now?"

"Si... I believe you..."

That was all that was said, before I drifted off into Lovino's dream land.

* * *

**I TRIED! I JUST CAN'T WRITE SMUT TO SAVE MY DAMN LIFE!**

**I was staring at my laptop like "WRITE SMUT FOR ME DAMMIT!" **

**But I guess that's not my specialty. So sorry... (I'm better at the just "going with minimal detail" kinda thing)**

**I'll do another attempt later... maybe...**

**ANYWAY! The next chapter will be fluffy and sweet, I promise...**

**Review maybe?**

**Assistance to smut writing maybe?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the failure in the last chapter. **

**Maybe I'll make it better later...**

**But we're not here for that! We're here hoping that our dear newly engaged couple gets to have the family they both seem to want. **

**Right?  
(And if not, you're in the wrong place... sorry...)**

**Onward!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a face full of Antonio's bare chest, which radiated heat like always. If the sun never sets in Spain, then it must be in his chest. I never felt so warm on a February morning. I closed my eyes again, and maybe scooting a little closer.

Then he moved, he practically pushed me away from him. I sighed lightly before I felt my hand being moved. He intertwined our fingers, and I could just tell the bastard was smiling his happy (amazing) ass off.

"Lovi, I know you're awake." He whispered in my ear, running his free hand through my hair. I kept my eyes shut, hoping to go back to sleep. Antonio laughed a little. "Open your eyes, mi amor. You can't sleep all day."

"What if I want to?" I asked, probably mumbling in giberish. I didn't care, I was warm, and comfortable and perfectly fine laying here without anything on all day. I could have stayed here for years, but that's impossible.

"I'll pick you up and move you." Antonio responded, understanding what I had said. He moved the hair from my face. "Let me see your beautiful eyes."

I groaned and turned over. "They're not beautiful, they're ugly and weird."

"No. They're beautiful. They're not green or brown. Just perfect. Like you." He whispered, kissing my cheek before nuzzling his curly hair into my neck. Why must he do this to me. His hand reached down and grabbed my again, toying with the ring.

I turned back over and opened my eyes to glare at him. "Happy now?"

"It would be better if they were happy eyes, but that will do." He said while laughing a little. "Lovi~ you do know what today is, right?"

I smirked a little and shifted to lay comfortable on my side. "It's Monday, right?"

Antonio's face fell, he frowned and turned onto his back with his arms crossed. It's so much fun picking on him. I can't get over how funny it looks on him when I say something like that.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Of course I know what day it is." I whispered, slowly and stiffly moving closer to him. "It's your birthday..."

I sat up and leaned over his face, giving him by best "_good morning_" smile before kissing him. "I would never forget that."

His frown turned to a smile very quickly as he took the chance to pull me close to him. He pressed his whole face against my neck and left out a sigh. "I knew you wouldn't." He whispered.

I pushed myself off of him. "I didn't have time to get you anything though."

"It's okay, you gave me all I needed yesterday. All that I wanted when you said 'yes'."

My face heated up and I stuffed it into a pillow to hide it. "Shut up! How can you make eberything I do seem like it's so damn important?" He laughed at me and ran his hand down my back.

"Because you're so cute, and that was important. Besides~ I have you all to myself, and at this moment your in no position to make fun of me." The bastard teased, moving his hands lower down my back.

"Shut the hell up. I don't care if it is your birthday I will still punch you in the face." I mumbled, but I wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

Of course, Antonio had to leave around four to go do something, leaving me home alone. I had nothing to do and three hours to do it in. It was his damn birthday and I was here without him.

Half of me wanted to cook, the other half was too lazy to move from this spot.

My mind couldn't stay focused thought. I kept thinking of everything that had happened since the new year started. That and Feliciano's announcement. I had to find a way to relax, and soon.

Even if my brother was married in a non-political marriage, I wasn't going to let it bother me to the point of saying anything. Because I hate seeing him upset, and when I make him upset tat goes against everything I've ever done to protects his little, weak, crying ass.

I still worry though. To the point where I was always getting lectured for worrying to much. Maybe I do worry too much. Or maybe I'm just a good big brother.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Feliciano,where are you?" Ludwig asked after aimlessly wandering around the house looking for the Italian. Feliciano had only been back for a day and he had already gone missing.

"I'm in here." A weak voice came from the kitchen. Ludwig walked in there and looked at the table.

"What are you doing?" The German asked him, noticing his pale skin tone and tired eyes. Feliciano always looked tired, but this was different. He was just staring at the plate of pasta in front of him. "Are you alright?"

Feliciano nodded weakly. "Just tired..."

"Why are you staring at the pasta instead of eating it?"

The Italian wiped his eyes, letting a tear fall. "I can't eat it! I want to but I can't, I'm not even that hungry anymore!" He said shakily.

Ludwig sighed and walked over to him. He laid his hand on Feliciano's back. "Are you feeling okay?"

He shook his head and wiped his eyes again. "I feel awful." He laid his head down on the table.

"Maybe you should tell your brother, so he can help you." Ludwig said encouragingly. "Maybe you'll feel better too."

"What if he hates me?!" Feliciano asks. "It's not fair to him if I get what he wants first."

Ludwig sighed and picked him up. "It was only a suggestion." He whispered and carried him to the couch to lay down. "Just relax, and we can talk when you feel better, liebling."

"Grazie, Luddy..."

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER!**

**SO SORRY!**

**I know what I'm doing so don't worry about it...**

**The next chapter will be better and longer, this was a sucky filler chapter...**

**Addio...**

**Review maybe...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm posting this a day early because I'm impatient...**

**LESS DO THIS**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Unfair_  
**

* * *

February fifteenth is usually my lazy day. Even before me and Antonio got together. I would just but some of the chocolates that were on sale that day and eat them while watching bad romance movies. The only difference now is the fact that all I did was slay in bed while my new fiance was taking care of me like a nurse.

I'd like to see his ass fit into one of those damn dresses. He would look amazing, and we both know it. There's even one around here somewhere. Long story.

Anyway, dirty thoughts aside. I was now leaning against the headboard of our bed with his arms wrapped around me, staring at the TV set in our room. Even we can have these sweet moments, no words, nothing. We just sit there and enjoy the others' company.

His arms tightened a little as he lightly pressed his face into my bare side. He chuckled little. "Don't cry, love. It's only a movie."

I wiped my face. "Well, those assholes should stop dying dammit." I mumbled.

Laughing again Antonio asked me. "What do you want to watch now?"

"Don't know, don't care." I replied as I shifted a little. Let's face it. We all know me and Antonio overdid it last night. I'm not going into detail, but damn it hurt.

He laughed once again, making me annoyed now. "We could watch your favorite non-Italian musical." He teased. "Maybe the phantom will come save you from your uncertainties."

Okay, I'll admit. I'm a sucker for any romantic movies and musicals, and America (as big of an asshole he may be) has produced some damn good ones. "Shut your face."

"Lovi~give me a chance, and maybe we can-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Pass the point of no return." He finished and leaned up to kiss me and pull me towards the bed. I couldn't resist those lips. How could I? They were perfect. He pulled me down to him, and I was now comfortably lying on top of him as he sat halfway up.

I wrapped my arms around him, returning the kiss, and maybe laughing just a little. He slid a hand down my back and was really close to the waistband of the pants I had put on, when my phone rang.

"Let it ring." He mumbled when I reached for it. He grabbed my hand and pulled it back to him. "They can wait." He kissed me again pulling me closer.

Pushing him away I grabbed my phone. Antonio grabbed it and held it away. "They. Can. Wait."

I snatched my phone back and looked at the screen.

"It's my brother." I said and lightly pushed him away again, he leaned back and crossed his arms as I answered. "Pronto."

"_Fratello? A-are you busy?_" My brother asked. He sounded like he just woke up, or finally deciided to move, or other things I really don't want to think about. Because, ew...

"I was... Don't you have other things to worry about?" I asked in reply. I had to push Antonio off of me, can't he wait?

"_W-well, I needed to talk to you__._"

I sat up a little straighter, finally Antonio got the hint and back off. He looked at me a raised his eyebrows, before turning over on his side and pouting. "What's wrong?"

Feliciano was crying, I could just tell he was crying his eyes out. I could practically hear the tears streaming down his face. "_Fratello, I'm pregnant..._"

I froze, I couldn't have moved if someone had picked me up. It's not fair, dammit! It's just not fair. "H-how long have you-"

"_I found two days before I came back here. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would hate me, so I waited until I was sure you weren't able to come and hit me! But I need help, I don't know what to do a-and I feel so weird._"

Was he really making sex jokes right now?_ WAS HE REALLY DOING THIS?_ "Feliciano, it's okay. I'll come see you in a few days. You'll be okay until then." I choked out.

"_You'll come way over here?_" He asked, and apparently Antonio thought it was a good idea to attack me again. I felt him turn back over and wrap his arms around my waist.

"N-no of course not!" I nearly yelled, stuttering a bit from Antonio's lips attacking my neck. "Look, I'll call you later." I said quickly and hung up.

My eyes looked over at Antonio as I set my phone back on my nightstand. "You're such an asshole!"

He chuckled a little and pulled me down, knocking me at the perfect angle to where I was laying flat on my back. "I'm sorry, but when it comes to you I'm impatient. I don't want to share mi Lovinito with anyone."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, you're not getting anything now. That could have been an emergency you know..."

He pouted and crawled over me. "Lo siento~" He purred and leaned down to kiss me, "I didn't mean to upset you."

I glared at him and pushed his face away. "No, I'm mad at you."

It wasn't just him. After Feliciano's call I'm kind of in a pissy mood anyway. How is any of this fair to me? Why should my stupid brother and his overly buff potato be able to have a family but not me!"

"But Looovi~"

"No!"

Antonio sighed, then smirked a little. I sent him a questioning look as he sat up a little and laid his hands beside my waist.

"Don't you dare." I whispered. Of course he dared. Picking up one hand and lightly tracing my side, making me squirm and choke back a laugh. That bastard _knows _I'm ticklish and always uses it against me.

And _damn _I'll (kind of) regret that later.

* * *

The next morning I met Feliciano at a small cafe not far from the house. It was a small hassle to get him to come to Spain. I was _not _driving to Italy and I damn_ sure _wasn't going to Potato-land!

He walked over slowly and sat down in front of me at my usual table (the one I sit at when I stop there before/after I go to the street market.) "Ciao..." He said offering a small smile.

"You look awful." I replied and reached over to fix his hair a little and straighten his jacket. "But I guess that's what happens."

Feliciano laughed a little. "I guess. I'm sorry if it's-"

"I'm not mad, a little upset, but I'm not mad at you. You're just the lucky one I guess." I said when I cut him off. "It wasn't meant to be, so I'm not going to worry about it, I just hope that you know what this means and that you're doomed, right?"

"I know. Me and Luddy already talked about it. He's actually excited."

I smiled a little. How could I not? Yeah, he looked awful, but he also had this more-than-usual happy look on his face. But I was going to be an uncle, which is pretty damn close to having a child of my own. Even if it is half potato.

"Well, that's great, ya know?"

Feliciano looked at me confused.

"Because," I continued. "Just because I'm miserable doesn't mean that you will be too. I mean, as long as I get to see him or her."

A huge smile broke out across my brother's face. "O-of course! And if anything ever happens to me and Luddy, you can take them in! Right?"

"I think Antonio would be happy to, but that doesn't mean you go and die."

"Duh."

I smiled and gently patted his head. Damn I'm good.

"So, about the pregnancy..."

* * *

**Well, there you go! MPreg my loves.**

**Enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Does anyone want to know what Antonio is thinking this whole time?**

**Well now you can find out! **

**In this chapter, which shall be all seen through the green eyes of our beautiful Spaniard...**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Maybe...? Maybe not...**_

* * *

"Antonio~" My little Lovino called from another room. Now that I think about it, he's been acting weird since he went to breakfast with his brother last week. I didn't think about it too long, because I felt happier than usual today. I had everything I ever needed and things were going great. I smiled as I walked in there to see him.

He was laying on our bed and smiling at me. He was so perfect, even if he denied it in all cases. The way his eyes drooped when he was tired. His dark brown hair that complimented his skin tone. The hazel-green of his eyes. The way he wasn't too big or small.

Everything that was there, was what made Lovino. From the curl on his head to the attitude in everything he says and does. It was beautiful.

I walked over to him and sighed. "What is it, amor?"

Lovino's smiled a little, letting out a small sigh. "I missed you." He whispered in his cute, begging voice.

"I'm here now." I responded, leaning in to claim his lips as my own. This felt so perfect, just every touch, every moment. I wouldn't trade this moment, or him, for anything.

After all of those years of arguing and him rejecting me constantly. I had him. I had Lovino, and had seen sides of him no one else had even gotten close to. I knew most of his secrets, his fears, and what makes him happiest. Which was hard to do with someone like Lovi.

I moved a hand down to cup his face when I heard crying. I opened my eyes to look at him, who looked both surprised and annoyed. If he wasn't crying, then who was.

I turn my head to the side to see the door open, giving me an angle of a room down the hall, which the door was also open.

"What-?" I sat up and looked at the door. The crying grew louder, and louder. It wasn't an adult, or a child, but more like, an infant. A little baby. I stood up and walked in there to see a baby lying in a crib. My smile grew as I picked it up. Of course, I should have known.

After putting her back to sleep, I laid her back down in the crib and walked back to my Lovi. I looked at him and sat down next to him.

No response.

"Lovi?" I shook his shoulder a little bit. "Lovino answer me."

He didn't move, not even open his eyes. His bipolar moods were normal, he would be all loving one moment and cold the next. I'm used to being ignored like this. I leaned down and pressed my head to his chest. I didn't even hear his heartbeat.

"LOVI!" I yelled and shook him violently. The crying started again, Lovino wasn't moving.

_This can't be real..._

I tried to shift Lovino and get him laying flat on his back. That's when I saw it. That's when I saw the pool of blood on the bed. I felt the tears stream down my face, I could hear the baby cry more, and that's when everything went black, as if my own heart had stopped.

* * *

I sat up straight in the bed breathing heavily, clutching the sheet to my chest. What was that? What just happened? I calmed down a little, running a hand through my sweat soaked hair. I usually don't have nightmares. When I do they involve something from my past, but never something that's not even real.

Me and Lovi didn't have a baby girl. Not even a child. And we probably wouldn't ever have any. Because that was impossible. I sighed and looked around the room. Lovino was sleeping peacefully beside me. He was laying on his side, facing me. He always looked so happy when he was asleep. I smiled a little and ran my hand through his hair, avoiding the tempting curl because the last thing I need is him waking up and yelling at me.

Laying back down I pulled him close to me, closing my eyes. Everything was going to be okay, Lovino was alright, there was no baby in the room down the hall. We were going to have our wedding and then live to be happy. I had finally found a way to make him happy. I smiled and buried my face in his hair.

I felt him shift a little, his hair tickling my neck and chest. He mumbled something in his sleep, probably something about me, or tomatoes, or both. It was still cute. With him close to me and the moon lightly coming through the curtains I drifted off back to sleep. Having a nice dream this time.

* * *

When morning arrived, I noticed neither of us had moved at all. Lovino was still in my arms, but he was awake, and looking at me.

"Good morning, my love." I whispered, pulling him closer. He sighed a little and snuggled into my chest, mumbling "Good morning."

I chuckled a little and kissed his forehead, brushing his hair out of his perfect eyes. My cute little Lovi was even cuter when he was half awake. because he didn't yell at me, or deny how much he loved me, or anything else.

Lovino moved and pushed away from me to lay on his stomach. He laid his face in the pillow.

"Don't go back to sleep." I whispered.

"Why the fuck not?" He asked. He was awake. I call it Level three of Lovino being awake. Where he's awake enough to cuss, but he could still fall asleep at any moment.

"Because we can go watch a movie and eat some breakfast instead." I suggested.

"Fine..." Lovino mumbled and rolled out of bed. I got up too, trying to shake that nightmare from my head. I hoped that wouldn't ever happen. Well, the ending part, the whole thing with Lovi being cute would be nice. Or even if there was a baby waiting for me or him to go get him/her.

I could do without the whole dying thing.

But, it wouldn't happen anyway, because us having children is impossible.

Maybe it's not, but it's a great thought right?

* * *

**FUCKING AWESOME RIGHT?**

**LOL NO **


	10. Chapter 10

**Update: That's in I'm going on a random post schdedule since I am a very impatient person. So keep your eyes out for each next chapter!**

**Back to Lovino...**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Remember?_**

* * *

After breakfast we sat down on the couch to watch TV. Antonio laid his head on my shoulder and sighed. "February is such a nice month, right Lovi? We have my birthday, then Valentines day, and then Today."

It was this day a few years ago when everything changed for me. That was he day when the damn tomato bastard showed up at my house to stay, because his was being fixed up after he did something stupid.

And well we ended up, together.

"Do you remember that night, Lovi? It was a while ago actually." He asked softly. "You were so sweet."

"I remember..."

* * *

_Flashback~_

That damn tomato bastard was in my house. He had been for the past six hours, and now he's sitting right next to me, on my couch, talking constantly.

"Roma?" He asked, "Do you believe in love?"

I glared at him. "What kind of question is that?" I asked. Of course I did. Who doesn't? Not believing in love was like not believing in oxygen. It was something that was always there even if you found a way to ignore it.

"Do you think it's possible for two people to be in love against everything. Like, everyone doesn't approve. Or even the world hates them for being in love?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. I obviously wasn't getting out of this. "I do..."

"Do you love anyone like that?"

I sighed heavily and glared at the bastard even harder. Why the hell does he need to know anyway? It doesn't matter anyway. No one loves my like that, right? So why should I? Why should I make the first move anyway?

Love is real, but it's dumb. It's super dumb and I hate that damn feeling you get when you're in love. It sucks and you can't get rid of it. Especially if they don't love you back.

"Roma?"

"Hm?"

"Do you?"

"Why do you care?"

Spain stared at me, expecting his answer. Of course I felt like that, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Especially since he could easily hold it against me. He moved his hand towards mine in an awkward kind of way, giving me the strangest mix of a smile and a frown at the same time.

"Because I care! You're the one I trust the most to tell me everything and I tell you things I would never tell France and Prussia! That, and I feel that way about someone, and I don't know how to say it." He said, moving closer to me. Spain was a little too close for comfort. I didn't like it because I could instantly feel my face heating up.

"What if I did?"

"Would you tell them?"

"They would laugh in my face if I did..." I whispered, turning my head away from him. "But maybe I would."

Spain sighed and leaned against the couch. I didn't know what to say to him right now. What was with him? Coming to my house, staying here, eating my food, messing with my tomato plants, and then questioning me about love?!

"Roma..." He sighed, turning my face to look at him.

"W-what Bastardo?"

He moved closer to me, if he could. Why must he be so close? Has he never heard of personal space?

"Te amo..."

"H-huh?" My face was probably ten shades redder than a tomato, I could feel my heart about to beat out of my chest.

"It's a letter different from Italian, you should know what I just said."

I looked away, trying to keep calm. Then I turned back to him, biting my lip. "Why?" I whispered shakily.

Spain smiled softly. "Because I just do. I can't explain it. But everything about you is perfect to me and everything makes me love you even more. Even when you insult me."

I couldn't find any words to say, my face felt like it was on fire. My heart rate was going up.

Spain smiled again before moving closer and pressing his forehead to mine. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly. "Just once? If you don't like it or if you still hate me, I promise I'll leave you alone."

"I-I guess so. Just _one._" I mumbled, right as he pressed his lips to mine, I closed my eyes and melted into it. Everything was on fire, everything at that moment changed. Not only did I feel happy, but I feel like all of those years of hiding were over. Like I no longer had to worry about anything.

He pulled away from the kiss, I opened my eyes to meet his emerald ones and a question."Do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head, making him smile again. So what if I had actually like him for a while. I wasn't going to say it out loud, but I think he got the message.

"Is this wrong?" I asked,changing my attention to something else. He was Catholic and so was I... Our leaders and the Pope would be shitting bricks right now.

Spain laughed softly and shook his head. "Only if you think it is." He whispered.

For a moment I thought about it. If it didn't feel wrong I wouldn't be here still, would I?

"I don't think so..."

"Good..." Spain leaned in to kiss me again. "Me neither..."

* * *

I sighed as the memories came flooding back. A small smile grew on my face as I remembered all of the others firsts that escalated from that moment. So much time has passed and now I could marry him.

If it was wrong, someone should kill me now, because I was either going to be with Antonio or die defending our love. I wouldn't go as far as Romeo or Juliet, but dammit I don't want to lose him.

He felt the same was as me, and he made if obvious in everything he did. From each kiss, down to the smallest of expressions on his face. He made me feel loved, and wanted. It was the biggest contradiction to everything in my past and it was beautiful what he did to me.

Dammit, no I'm sounding like one of my- I mean Antonio's sucky romance novellas... Because I don't read that shit, he reads it out loud when he knows I can't sleep. I enjoy it sometimes, because I love to hear his voice.

"Isn't it funny? You were just a mean little kid when I met you. Then I thought you had grown to like me a little, but you left before I knew anything about how you really felt."

I blushed a little and shrugged. "People and Countries change. Feliciano and I did what we thought was best for both halves. Everyone agreed, so we did it."

"But I'm the winner in all of this because _I _get to marry you~"

My face was probably redder than a tomato by now. He knows exactly what to say to me to make me blush like this and dammit he was succeeding.

"Lovi? Can we go out tonight? Like, _out_ out?" Antonio asked me, breaking the silence that had been caused movie which had been paused for some damn reason.

"Why are you asking? Isn't it supposed to be a surprise?" I asked, teasingly. It _was _our 'anniversary' if you wanted to call it that, and damned if he hasn't surprised me in the past with these things.

"Is that a _yes _or _no _because I can never tell with you." He sighed, grabbing my hand. "And you need time to get ready, don't you?"

"I guess so... Just don't embarrass me too much."

"Maybe I'll only yell out my love for you once. While I hold your hand and announce to everyone that you said _yes. _Then kiss you as everyone either cringes or 'aww's. And then I'll drag you home and-" He teased with a stupid grin, being cut off by the pillow I slammed in his face.

I squeezed his hand. "You're an ass."

"So I've been told..."

* * *

**Done!**

**Review maybe?**

**I decided to include just how this all started. **

**So I did~!**

**REVIEWERS GET COOKIES~**


	11. Chapter 11

**(I go back to school tomorrow... ;-; but I'll keep updating like I want to. I have all the way to Chapter 21 typed at this point. :3)**

**A reviewer made a very good point and I wanted to clear it up...**

**Miroku girl 15 said: The new Pope is cool with homosexuality (close enough)**

**Yes, that is true! Very true and I think that's amazing (Being from a very religious family I love pointing that out to my parents...) HOWEVER! The flash back of Chapter 10 took place a WHILE ago... When there was another Pope who would have "been shitting bricks."**

**Just clearing that up in case of any confusion...**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Moments like tonight_**

* * *

When Antonio says special dinner, he means it. I mean even if he forgets to make reservations in time. ("Heh... oopsie...")

I was pretty pissed when he told me, and I may have called him a forgetful bastard, and hit him (I didn't), and possibly ran off slamming the door. He should know better than to get my hopes up and then let me down like that.

So there I was, laying in bed with my face in a pillow, half asleep and thinking. Then I head the door open slowly.

"Lovi?" Antonio's voice asked. "I know you might be man, but could you come out here? Look nice too! I like seeing you all dressed up!"

He closed the door, and I waited until his footsteps faded down the hall to look at the alarm clock. 7:00 at night, huh? Well I guess I should at least eat dinner, it was getting later anyway. If he wanted me to dress up, dammit I would. Because I wanted to.

So I put on one of my nice dress shirts and some black pants. Hell yah I look good. I always do because I'm Italian.

After getting dressed I fixed my hair a little before I walked out of the room and to the edge of the kitchen.

The lights were all off and the whole area was lit by candles. The air smelled of Spanish and Italian spices. Walking to the outside table, I nearly froze at the sight of it. The only things was there was no sign of Antonio anywhere. I looked around for a moment when I felt two hands on my shoulders. I jumped a little and turned around, coming face to face with my fiancé.

"Hola, Lovi." He whispered in my ear. "Do you like it?"

The table had been set with two plates, wine classes and sets of silverware. There was a bottle of Italian wine in the center, next to a few candles. The table-cloth was clean and neatly set on the table as well. It all looked like a romantic dinner from one of those movies.

"I love it." I replied, giving him a small smile. It was definitely on of the warmer nights of February, it was the perfect temperature to eat outside, and enjoy it.

* * *

Enjoy it we did.

Admittedly, Antonio knows his way with Italian food. Because he's always watching me when I cook. ("It's so much fun. You look so focused and happy when you're in the kitchen!") He made my favorite pasta and tomato dish, and did it pretty well. Almost as good as me. Almost.

'Which brings us here. Antonio and me, laying on a blanket in the middle on the back yard, staring at the stars. It was quiet, except for the faint sound of the city, a few bugs, and the plants moving whenever the breeze blew.

"Lovi?" Antonio whispered, as if I had fallen asleep.

"What?" I asked in a slight mumble.

"Do you remember when you were younger? How you would always ask me about the stars?"

"Not really." I admitted. I tried to push the earlier years in to the back of my mind. "Why are you so caught up in the past tonight?"

"I do. You would always ask where they came from, and other things." He ignored my question. "You and Ita even had a Grandpa Rome star. Remember that? You names a star after your grandpa to comfort him, and it worked.I wonder if he still believes that. What was it again? _Stella del nonno_? What does that even mean?"

I chuckled a little as he rambled on. It was interesting to listen to him talk about the past like that.

"It means _Grandfather's Star._" I told him. "I had to tell him that to keep him calm, other wise he would never stop crying."

"I think it's cute. I even named a star once."

"What was it?"

"_Mi pequeño tomate_..."

I sat up to look at him. "You named a start _my little tomato_?"

"You do speak Spanish!"

"You call me that alot so I had to look it up!"

Antonio laughed and pulled me back down. "I named it after you!_ Mi pequeño tomate. Mi increíble Roma. Mi dulce Lovino_." He stopped long enough to take a breath and kiss me lightly. "_Mi corazón_."

"You're terrible."

"You love me."

"That doesn't make you any less terrible." I mumbled.

He looked at me and I swear I saw him roll his eyes as he pulled me closer once again. Even as warm as it was outside it was still a little cold. Luckily I was laying next to Antonio who kept me plenty warm enough. I almost did fall asleep until I felt a sneaky hand tugging at my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, lazily looking at him.

"Oh nothing~ you just looked uncomfortable sleeping in all of these clothes." He whispered, not sounding innocent at all.

"We're outside. Don't you dare." I had just closed my eyes again when all of the sudden his weight was moved from beside me. I opened them again to see him over me, his nose pressed against mine. "Asshole." I choked out before his lips cut me off, preventing me from calling him anything else.

Antonio pulled away first, his breath was hot against my skin. "Lovi..." He whispered before kissing me again, lightly this time and pulling his lips from mine. He proceeded to press them to the exposed skin he had left when he was messing with my shirt earlier. He continued to move downward, until he reached the unmoved region of my shirt.

"Can we go inside now? I don't want to share you or anything with anyone else?" He asked me in a low tone. I know that tone better than I know my own name.

I pushed him off and stood up, looking down at his surprised expression that mixed slightly with his want. I slowly turned around and walked inside, closing the door behind me.

It wasn't long after I had gotten inside when I heard the door open then close, and footsteps behind me. Then I was lifted off of my feet.

"Bastard." I whispered, adjusting to kiss him. Antonio laughed a little, and looked at me. He was so confusing sometimes.

But I am to, so it's okay.

* * *

**I shall save you from the pain of reading another one of my horrible smutty scenes... Unless you want one then MAYBE I'll add one... **

**Bai~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back! This update skips ahead a little. About two weeks from where we left off in the previous chapter. Please note that this makes the story a little easier to work on...**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The truth is...**_

* * *

I love March. America is all thrown off of his schedule and is tired when he's at meetings (Daylight savings time is a bitch. Thank your founding fathers, fat ass!) That and everyone else seems to be less bitchy. Except Feliciano who is currently about a month pregnant, but whatever.

Also this means Antonio and I spend the whole month in Italy, because my boss demands that I'm here on the day of the Italian unification. Which is when me and Feliciano celebrate out birthday.

I know how much I love my home, and Antonio loves it too. He never complains when I drag him here. Mainly because I seem happier when I'm here. Maybe I am.

Mornings are easier in Rome, and my house is decorated nicer. That plus my ocean view is supreme.

I was in the middle of another dream about my amazing city when I felt a pair of lips pressing against the back of my neck, followed by laughter. "You talk in your sleep, amor."

I turn over to face Antonio, scowling a little. "Don't listen to me when I do that."

"Shhh..." After being silenced very nicely. I was ready to start my day.

* * *

"Loviiiiiii!"

I sighed, not moving from my comfy place in my chair. I didn't even say anything. I just kept reading my novella that I had forgotten I had bought last time I was here.

"Lovi come here!"

"Why should I?"

Antonio whined a little and walked out of the kitchen with one of those wedding magazines. Since we arrived we had been talking about this because the bastard had found my stash that I hid in my office. It was one of those "why not?" decisions, neither of us had work to do. It had been a few days over a month since we were engaged, but we had nothing else to do.

"I have to show you something." He said excitedly as he got down onto his knees beside me. He shifted the magazine in his hands. "You would look great in this."

"YOU BASTARD I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT!" I kind of shouted as I hit him on the head with the magazine. Did he really just try to show me a wedding _dress_? Antonio laughed as I continuously hit him with the magazine.

"Lovi! Lovi I was kidding! Cut it out!" He said trough his loud annoying laughter. I hit him one more good time before stopping.

"Bastard." I added as I opened the magazine to actually look at it. It was a nice dress. It was long, sleeveless and had a princess look to it. In short, a girl's dream dress. "It's nice, but if you wanted to get me in a dress you're crazy."

"I've done it before."

I raised the magazine to hit him again, he flinched away and laughed. "What's wrong?" He asked me when his laughter calmed down. "Do you want to wear it?"

"NO! A-and even if I did it wouldn't fit." I said. I would never do that. Even if he begged me to. "Dresses are for women and if you wanted to marry someone in a dress you should have found a nice girl. Like Bella."

Antonio sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "But I love you, and only you. I love Bella different from my love for you. She is more like my sister. You're my Lovi." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled a little and leaned into his arms. "When do you want to get married?"

He laughed a little at my subject change. "Spring?"

"That's a little close, isn't it? How about late summer? In your country. Between those trees on the far side of the tomato fields. Right as the sun sets."

Antonio laughed again, pulling me closer.

"Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not. I'm laughing at the fact that you have this all planned out. You're so cute when you're being romantic." He whispered. "I love it when you're like this."

I sighed. "Don't make fun of me."

With a light kiss on the lips he let go. "I'll never stop."

Moving away I opened my book back up and began reading.

"Are you hungry? I haven't seen you eat since breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Almost two."

Damn, had it really been that long since I ate? We finished breakfast around ten. Usually I would have at least eaten a tomato by now. "I'm not hungry." I whispered, still reading.

"Not even a tomato?"

"I don't want a tomato..."

"That's weird."

Antonio walked over to me and laid his hand on my forehead. He tilted his head in confusion. "You don't have a fever."

"My body does this. Maybe it's just a small economical problem."

He didn't look convinced. He looked serious, and was thinking really hard. Then he grinned and started laughing his ass off. "Well you couldn't be pregnant!"

Was he really making a joke like that? Even if he doesn't know, that's not a joke someone should make.

I laughed along. "That's crazy!"

"Impossible!"

"Out of the question!"

"Could you imagine? You, pregnant? You would be so unmanageable!"

He continued to laugh. I looked at my book and closed it before getting up. "On second thought, I want a tomato."

I walked into the kitchen as he kept laughing. Upon arriving I grabbed a tomato and leaned against the counter. This isn't normal. Usually I can feel it before my usually big appetite is thrown off.

_I can't be. Not again. I don't want this now! I just want things to go as planned. I don't want that pain again. _

I took a bite and wiped my face with my free hand, trying to push the thought from my head. Antonio walked in there still laughing a little. He stopped when he saw my expression.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh, si..."

He looked at me and walked closer. "I'm sorry I brought that up. I know I'm pushing for the impossible." Wrapping his arms around me he sighed. "I just want you to be happy. Even if all we can do is get married, then we will. Forget about the impossible and focus on what _is _possible."

I sighed and set the half eaten fruit down, before laying my head down. A tear escaped my eye before I pushed him away.

"Lovi?"

"It's not impossible, Antonio." I mumbled.

"What?"

"It's not impossible, because Feliciano is pregnant."

"That's great! So that means we can have one too, right? It would be great! And so cute!"

I didn't have the heart to tell him, but I knew I would have to. So I took a deep breath...

* * *

**Ahem... Cookie anyone?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moving along~~~**

* * *

"Antonio we can't have children."

Antonio stopped mid sentence when it occurred to him what I had said. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because my body can't do it. It's happened before and I lost it. It's happened a few times actually."

Antonio looked at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me? D-don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I just didn't want you to baby me and I really didn't want to hurt you."

"Lovi, the shock of news can't hurt me anymore than you being hurt repetitively like this and never telling me. I'm not be that great at reading the mood, or understanding you. So you need to tell me these things so I can help you. I can't stand the thought of my little Lovino hurting without me there to ever help him." He pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my cheek and soaking my shirt with tears.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I couldn't. It hurts even more knowing that I can give you a family but I fail at doing that too." I whispered, all of the words kind of stringing together.

"Lovi... Lovi... you don't fail me, you're perfect. All I want is you, that's all I need. You're the only baby I need."

"I'm not a baby."

"You're crying like one."

"Bastard, so are you!"

* * *

Antonio held me in his arms as he practically cried over me not telling him, and not trusting him all night. So not only did my head and stomach hurt, but my back did as well.

He didn't let me go anywhere alone and he insisted on driving me to the doctor when I made a comment about it.

"I'd rather go alone." I mumbled in response to his constant begging to drive me there. I honestly didn't want him there, because he would get excited and then only end up miserable in the end.

"Please? It would be my baby too, you know. I'll drive."

"No."

"But Lovi-"

I held up a hand to silence him. "I said no."

Antonio sighed and grabbed my hand. "I won't let you go alone. We're in this together, Lovino. You don't have to keep it to yourself anymore."

I shook my head slowly before I stood up to go put real clothes that I would want to be seen in. Walking into the bedroom, I turned when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I pulled my shirt off and was halfway done with buttoning up a new one when he wrapped his arms around me."You're not going to give up are you?"

"No."

"I'm only going to check! It's not like it's life or death."

Antonio sighed and pulled me closer. "I don't want to leave you alone. I want to be with you for this."

I moved from his grasp and finished buttoning my shift before turning to him. "It's not big deal!"

"Not a big deal? Lovi, this could be our child we're talking about. I want to do everything to make sure this one stays."

"I'm not even sure that's what it is, Toni. That's why I'm going!"

He smiled a little. WHY IS HE SMILING?

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"You called me Toni."

I glared at him a little and shook my head. He laughed a little and kissed my forehead before whispering. "You never call me that when we're in a serious conversation. Actually it's rare that you even do call me that. I like it. It's cute like when I call you 'Lovi.'"

I pushed him away, changed my pants and was halfway through fixing my hair when he brought it up again.

"I really wish I could at least drive my Lovi to his appointment. I'll drop you off and go do something else." Antonio called from the living room. I continued doing what I was doing. He hates it when I ignore him.

He walked back in there, smirking a little when he did so. "Are you sure you want to wear that shirt?"

"What do you know about fashion?"

"Nothing. I'm also completely okay with you going out with those marks in plain sight." The bastard commented with a smirk. I looked at myself in the mirror and sure enough my neck had a few very obvious hickeys in the most fucking obvious of places. That bastard...

"I'll change then."

"Oh Lovi, don't be that way~"

"Shut up."

* * *

I was able to leave him at home, as long as I promised to call him as soon as I knew what was going on. It was a good enough deal. As long as I didn't have to sit in there with him, and have him asking a million questions. Because we all know he would ask everything he could, just to be annoying. Or maybe he would even just either explode from happiness or cry in defeat. Either way he was going to be annoying.

After going through all of those damn tests for the seventh time in two and a half years, I was once again sitting and waiting. Because **love **sitting and waiting. With Antonio also blowing up my phone.

Can I include that this room was very boring? The walls were fucking grey. There was a plain chair (for me) one of those examination tables, and a big comfortable looking chair (For Dr. Moustache).

I eventually gave up on waiting and closed my eyes. I thought about what he was going to say. I also ran through every possible scenario that could happen on each possible result. I tried to think positive.

The door opened and Doctor Pinasco walked in with his super sciencey doctor chart. He closed the door behind him and sat down in his comfortable chair. He combed his moustache (not really...) before speaking.

"How many more times are we going to have to do this?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow that was a thick at his moustache (seriously that was the only thing I could ever focus on!)

"As many times as it happens." I replied with a small sigh and shrug.

"Well..." He started reading over his papers, humming the national anthem under his breath. He was either stalling or reading it again to make sure he was right.

Let's just say that I could have fallen over at that _well_. "Well what?" I asked, trying not to sound scared or anything. I bit my lip, as he stayed silent for a while.

* * *

**BUT WHAT?**

**I'm addicted to writing cliffhangers...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: A new beginning...**_

* * *

"Is it ayes or no, so I can go home." I mumbled after another five minutes of him waiting.

"It's a yes, but-"

"But what?"

"It seems that this time is different. From what I can tell, you seem to have participated in the act sometime recently." The doctor mumbled, glancing at me, in that time examining my neck.

I shifted in my seat a little to hide my neck the best I could. I could tell me and him were the same when it came to discussing the topic of sex. "Uh... si..." I mumbled.

"From what this says, this time it's later than the other times we've checked. Last time we found out around one week. This is reading about a month. Of course, since men don't have the same reproductive organs as women, it's really hard to tell. We have to depend on horomones alone, but you're are reading somewhere around the area of a woman who is nearly a month pregnant."

"But, three weeks is usually the time-"

"Yes, three weeks is usually the time when it is lost. With your body the way it is, since your wounds heal faster than a human, it's common for things to fail like that. Wounds and infections are targeted quick. Which is another way we can find this faster than in women."

"What about Feliciano. Why didn't he have any problems?"

"I'm guessing since you and your brother are one nation your bodies work the same. When one is adjusting to something new, the other brother does as well. Since Signore North Italy's body is allowing it, that is what's happening. It's only a theory, but it's all I can think about to explain."

"Does that mean I've been pregnant for a month, with barely any symptoms what-so-ever?"

"It would seem so. Things like that do happen. Everything is stable for now. I guess you and your brother are a month apart with this. I figured if he could do it, then you could to. Since he is the one to get sick easier than you."

I felt something inside of me jump a little. This was it. It was about damn time I got what I wanted.

"Anything else?"

"Just take it easy and come see me if anything changes, or in three weeks time."

"Grazie Signore." I said as I walked out once he left.

Walking to my car, all I could think of was Antonio's possible reactions. For the first time in a while, I couldn't wait to get home and tell him what had happened.

* * *

I may or may not have called or even texted Antonio on the way back home. So when I walked inside, I was greeted by him practically jumping on me. I guess I looked upset or something because he started babbling.

"Lovi, I'm so sorry. We can keep trying I promise!"

"Toni."

"I'm sure we'll have our family someday and it's just not time!"

"Tooni..."

"And I promise when that happens I'll be the best Papa ever!"

"ANTONIO!"

"I- si?"

He stopped blubbering and pulled away to look at me. He looked both sad and confused. I gave him my best smile I could. Which for the first time in a while, was a pretty damn good one.

"It's okay. He said everything is fine, and that my body is stable enough to make it work."

Antonio looked even more confused. He tilted his head to the side. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm pregnant, and if the doctor is right everything is going to be alright."

"So-"

"We're going to be parents."

Antonio froze for a moment, as if his brain had to try to process just what I had said. I thought I broke him for a moment. Then out of no where, the biggest smile I had ever seen him make broke out across his face. He wrapped his arms around me once again and pulled me close; he then proceeded to start kissing all over my face. I could hear him laughing a little.

I pushed him off to get a good look at his face. A happy tear trailed down his cheek. It was the first time in forever that he had ever been speechless. His arms were still secure behind my back.

It was a few minutes later when Antonio finally spoke. "You have a little person inside you... I'll have two little tomatoes... TWO! I'm gonna have Lovi and an even littler Lovi, who will also be a little me!" He blurt out, laughing again, kissing me again.

I could tell this was going to take a while.

"Say something Lovi!"

"You're weird."

"I know, but I'm happy. You don't look happy. You're birthday is in two days and we're going to have a baby of our own. Why aren't you smiling?"

I shrugged a little as he pulled me closer.

"You're worried." Antonio whispered in my ear, he nuzzled his face against my neck.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked softly. "I'm just processing everything. It's all happening so fast lately, I can't keep up."

Antonio chuckled and kissed my cheek. He pulled me over to the couch, pulling me down to sit in his lap. I laid my head down on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he let out a sigh. "Do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine, no symptoms." I whispered, moving my head a little.

"Do you want to call your brother?"

My head shot up. Maybe I should call Feliciano. He should know too, right? "Sure."

"Wait, have you eaten lately?"

"Um..."

"I'll make you something, you need to eat."

* * *

I sat on the couch with my phone against my ear, the remains of what was lunch sitting on my plate beside me. This was only the beginning of Antonio's madness. I still have nine months of this to go through. Can't be that bad, maybe I can get out of work until then.

No such thing... I'll still have shit to do.

The other end stopped ringing and I heard the phone being picked up.

"_Pronto._"

"You sound awful. Are you feeling okay?" I asked, Antonio had sat down next to me with his arm around me.

"_I've been better, I just feel sick, no big deal. I was asleep until I heard my phone ringing._" He mumbled and from what I could tell, he sat up. Yawning he asked me, "_What about you? Any_ _news_? _I remember you texting me this morning about a doctor's appointment."_

I shifted a little. "Actually, yes."

"_Well? Is everything okay? How is Spain?_"

"Everything's okay. Perfectly fine. I actually have good news this time."

"_Good news? It didn't__ happen again?_" He asked, I don't know why he acts like the older brother about this.

"Not exactly, everything seems to be fine this time."

"_Really? So you get to have your bambino about the time I have mine! They'll be a month apart! It will be so cu-_" The phone dropped and I heard footsteps running away from it. I chuckled a little and waited.

Antonio looked at me and smiled, kissing my cheek. I glared at him a little and was about to speak when Feliciano grabbed the phone again.

"_Sorry._"

"Don't worry about it, fratello. Just go rest, okay?"

"_Mkay, see you later._"

He hung up and I set my phone aside, laying my head on Antonio's shoulder. I'm tired now, and I haven't done anything.

"Lovi?"

"Hm?"

"Do I have permission to go hand out with Francis and Gilbert tonight? Or do you need me here?"

I sat up and looked at him for a moment before shrugging. "You don't have to ask me, you know. If you want to go it's not like I can stop you."

He pushed some of my hair from my face. "What if you need me?"

"I can use a phone. Go ahead. Come home drunk and I'll kick your ass."

* * *

**Hehe...**

**Happy now?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ladies and few possible gentlemen. **

**Because I have no clue how a pregnant person would think... This chapter will be from Antonio anyway. I shall bring the other two BTT members in with this chapter.**

**Chapter warning: France and Prussia**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Awesome points?**_

* * *

"Where are you three going anyway?" Lovino asked from his seat on the bed, he has this weird thing about watching me get ready. He says my "_Fashion sense is unbelievable_" and insists on helping me. Which is weird, because he hates it when people stare at me.

"Just go to see a movie. I'll be good." I promised, walking over with my arms out. "Hug?"

Lovi crossed his arms and glared at me. "No."

Is he going through mood swings already? Because he has those enough anyway, and this might just be the death of me. Have them carve my tombstone. Because I'm dead. So dead._  
_

"Please?" I begged and leaned closer to him. "I've been good."

He looked at me again and dropped his arms to his sides, allowing me to hug him. Which I did. I gave him a tight (not super tight) hug before kissing his always blushing cheek.

"Don't stay up too late, make sure you eat something, and don't go off playing with the mafia. I'll call and check on you if you need me to." I whispered, kissing him on the lips this time.

"I'm not a child." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"And remember to wash behind your ears and finish your chores, young man." I pretended to say in my _Boss _tone. Which earned me yet, another glare with a small smile.

"What ever you say, Spain." Lovino sighed, half-annoyed sounding and half-joking along with me.

"Just be careful..."

"I will, trust me." He sighed, pushing me off. "Go to your bastard friends and have fun."

"Okay, Lovi~ Te amo~!"

"Yah, yah, love ya too."

He means it. I know he does, because Lovi is just funny that way.

* * *

"Toniiiiii!" Gilbert yelled the moment I got out of the car. "Miene Gott, we though you were dead!" He continued when I arrived at the entrance.

"I've been busy! I have a life unlike you!" I said smirking a little.

"I'll have you know I have an awesome life unlike yours! Me and Birdie are perfectly happy!" Gilbert said, crossing his arms.

I laughed a little as Francis walked over. "Isn't it funny how he's changed? Love can do that."

"He changed?" I asked. "I hadn't noticed. He's still weird."

Gilbert glared at us both as we laughed. "I can hear you two!"

"Speaking of love... We never heard anything about the adventure with Romano."

"Ja, you didn't call the awesome me or anything to tell me how it went!"

"Obviously it ended well if he didn't call us."

The two went on about my sex life with me standing right there. I waited for them to finish talking about me, looking at the different movie posters that we were surrounded by.

"Anyway! What happened?!"

"Oui, tell us."

I snapped back to reality and shrugged. "It was okay, I guess." Francis's face fell and Gilbert shook his head.

"There's no need to be upset, just drink it away buddy." Gilbert said, placing his hand on my shoulder. Francis did the same.

"We can make you forget him."

"Why would I want to? He _is _my fiancé, after all." I said laughing. They both smiled and high-fived behind my back.

"He's all grown up now!"

"Big brother is so proud!"

Gil threw his arm around me. "Great! Now we have an even better reason to celebrate. Fuck the movie let's find a bar or something!" He said loudly into my ear, trying to pull me along. I stood my ground, slipping out of his grip and stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"I can't. I promised Lovi I wouldn't."

They were a few meters away. They stopped and turned to me, both looking surprised."

"Und, why would you do that?"

"Antione, we have't all been together like this in months. It's tradition!" Francis said, grabbing my jacket and pulling me behind him.

"Good news needs a drink to celebrate!" Gilbert yelled and pulled me as well.

"Because I made a promise that I intend to keep." I said, breaking free of their grasp.

"What's going on?"

"Is there something you're keeping from us?"

"Oui, you're hiding something."

"Maybe he's on his period, so he's pissy." Gil tried to whisper. "He does this sometimes, remember? Lovino is rubbing off on him."

"I can hear you." I said loudly, crossing my arms. They brought Lovi into this and they were going to pay. "I'll just go home then. He needs me there."

"We're joking, I think it's cute that you care for him so much." Gil said, laughing at me. "Why ya you so tense tonight?"

I looked at the ground, stuffing my hands back into my pockets. Giving them a small shrug I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Is everything okay?" Francis asked. He was being serious now. If anything, people don't give him much credit. He really does care for people. Since he dubbed himself the _Italy brother's older brother_, he really did show concern for Lovi when he wanted to. Which was okay, as long as he left him alone. "Did something happen at home? Are you two fighting again? Any problems at all?"

"No... Lovi's just-" I sighed and trailed off, staring somewhere else. "A teensy bit pregnant..."

"WHAT?!"

They both stared at me in disbelief. Gil looked like he couldn't even speak, his mouth opened and then shut again. Francis stood there, thinking. I think. He looked at the ground and then shook his head.

"I'm not lying... ta is too, but Lovi didn't tell me anything for a while." I added, stepping back from there glares.

Gil looked at Francis.  
Francis looked at Gil.

They nodded and each grabbed one of my arms.

"If this is true-" Gil said as they dragged me away.

"We need to celebrate." Francis finished.

"We'll have you home before Mutti gets too upset. Don't worry, you're in good hands. You're getting major _Awesome points_ on my scale and you have now passed Franny. You are now below Birdie! But you'll never pass him."

I sighed as they pulled me behind them. I knew I should call Lovi, but he might be bus y or trying to sleep by now. He usually is falling asleep on the couch about now. Maybe he's eating a tomato. Or laying in bed.

O-or...

No, don't think of the negative things.

"I don't trust you guys..."

* * *

**Filler! I HATE fillers but this was half-necesary...  
**

**Anyway, the next chapter might be in Lovi's P.O.V.**

**And MIGHT have a small time skip...**

**Wait and see~  
**

***Hands out cookies to all reviewers***


	16. Chapter 16

**50 REVIEWS? OMG THANKS GUYS! I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WOULD EVEN LIKE THIS? **

**SO KEEP REVIEWING I MIGHT HAVE A SPECIAL SOMETHING PLANNED FOR REVIEWERS...**

**(Back to Lovino)**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Moving on in life...**_

* * *

I had just gotten to the verge of sleep when I heard the front door being unlocked, opened then closed, and locked again. Which means Antonio was home earlier than usual, and had found his was home without dying. From the sound of it, he was even walking okay.

With a small sigh, I shifted a little, keeping myself from the blinding light of the hall when he opened the door. I could practically _hear _him smiling.

"Lovi?" He whispered. "Are you awake, mi amor?"

He didn't sound drunk.

I turned over and flashed a tired smile before laying my head back down on my pillow. Antonio chuckled a little as he walked into the joined bathroom. He came back out a few minutes later.

The blanket was moved, releasing my stash of heat. It was soon replaced by a never-ending source of heat laying next me. I opened my eyes to look at him. Antonio smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "Hola." He whispered.

"Have fun?" I asked.

"Hm. Si. But I promise I didn't drink that much. I didn't want to upset you." He replied, kissing my forehead. "You need to stay calm. No stress. It can hurt the baby."

I smiled softly, since when is he an expert about this kind of stuff?

The hand in my hair moved down my side and stopped somewhere on my waist. "Where is it anyway?"

"I'd imagine about the same place it would be in a woman." I answered. I had never given that much thought actually. His hand continued to move then stopped. He laughed a little.

"Just think. In a few months everything will be different." Antonio whispered. "You'll look so cute."

"When I get fat?" I asked with a smirk, his laughter grew a little nervous.

"Not fat. Just stretched. And sometime after that, you'll get to hold Ita's little baby. And a month later, Ours. They can grow up together, or not." He said with a sigh. "If you want them to, anyway. We'll have our own little boy or girl..."

I smiled and laid my hand on top of his. Antonio looked at me, from what I could tell in the dim lighting he smiled back.

"Are we going to go back to Spain?" He asked, sighing a little. I had been thinking about that too. Maybe we should. It would only be right to have the baby where it would most likely be most of the time. If anything, it would be easier for all of us. "We could be here or there."

"I think we should go back. After my birthday, we'll pack our stuff and head back." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Of course, mi amor. Anything you want." He whispered, kissing me lightly before pulling me closer to him. "Anything..."

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I sighed and shifted away from the source of light, hiding my face in a pillow. Damn sun, why does it have to be so bright? It wasn't until my little roll over when I realized I was alone in the bed. I sat up and looked at the empty place next to me.

"Toni?" I asked and looked around. The bathroom door was open, the bedroom door was closed. Getting out of bed I opened the door and walked out. "Anyone here?"

"Buon Giorno, Fratello!" A voice called from the living room. I groaned as I walked in there. If Feliciano was here that meant the Potato was as well.

Arriving I was surprised to only see my brother and Antonio in there.

"You still look tired." Antonio commented when I sat down next to him.

"Maybe he's sick." Feliciano said with a shrug.

I sighed and leaned against Antonio. I really wasn't in the conversation mood, so I stayed silent and let the two happy fuckers keep talking about me.

"Say something, Lovi. Be nice to your brother, he wanted to see you so he arrived while you were asleep." Antonio whispered, putting his arm around me.

"Lovino? Fratello how's the baby?" Feliciano asked hopefully. "Is it morning sickness keeping you from talking to me. Because I know how you feel and trust me I wouldn't talk either. I was just feeling really good today so I stopped by. I hope you don't mind."

I shrugged.

"Do you feel sick?"

I nodded a little bit and Antonio let go of me.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Food would be nice."

Antonio nodded before rushing to the kitchen, leaving me with Feliciano. My brother's smile turned into a rather stern look that doesn't suit him. "Are you okay? Really?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little bad. Nothing major." I replied.

"I don't want you to lose this one, and from what you've told me is that you most likely won't. But Lovino if you let yourself get too stressed, I will drive to Spain and make you calm down because I'm tired of watching you hurt yourself every time something like that happens."

I looked at him for a moment, blinking once. At least my headache was gone. Feliciano was a little over a month farther than me and he was more worried about me than anything else at this point.

"Why are you so worried? Don't you have your own things to worry about?" I asked.

"I do, but I try not to get worked up about them. Luddy is back in Germany right now, because he had to go back last night to do something. I'm here for you right now."

I blinked, he did it again. He made me feel bad.

Feliciano sighed and ran a hand through his hair, resting it on his stomach. He's acting like a pregnant chick alright... A very angry one.

Antonio came back and handed me a tomato. "I put some lunch on the stove. You can eat this for now, right?"

I smiled a little and nodded, biting into the fruit. YES, IT'S A FRUIT!

"Keep him calm, Big Brother Spain." Feliciano said as he stood up. "I he gets stressed, it could be bad."

"I won't let him worry about a thing."

They smiled in my direction and I swallowed a piece of tomato.

It was going to be a long eight months.

* * *

**FOR TEH REVIEWERS: Do you think it's a boy or girl? ****What do you want it to be? ****Any name ideas? :3**

**FOR EVERYONE: I'm just writing a filler or two to add fluffiness. I don't want my story to seem stiff. **

**Filler chapters will be based on little side RPs we usually do. Add a pregnant Italian and you have a chapter for the story~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Anyway.**

**Gonna... jump ahead a week or three...**

**There will be a bunch of time jumps between now and birth of the baby. I will pause for a chapter or two around important parts of the pregnancy or if anything major happens. I plan to have at least 40 chapters in this fanfic, just a heads up. **

**So... without any further delay.**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: You'll do great.**_

* * *

We made it back to Spain in one piece.

After my birthday we were able to pack everything up and be out by the nineteenth of March. Everything went smooth and I didn't even get carsick. (We usually drive because it's easier than getting on a plane.) Which was an achievement because for some crazy damn reason I started getting sick the morning after my birthday, which is why we left a day later.

Carrying a baby is fucking insane. It's only been a little over a month and I keep getting sick as hell. Nothing else happens, I just suddenly lose everything I've eaten. Dammit. I was suddenly kinda had never even made it this far. I was fucking miserable.

Then I had fucking Antonio smiling all the damn time like he had nothing else to do but smile. Besides the fact that he was constantly checking on me, he acted like nothing was going on. It was like "Oh you're pregnant? Here let me ignore that. Do you want some more food? Water? Do you need me to rub your back." The last one received a very big YES, by the way.

And I thought he was good with his hands during sex. He's fucking magical when it comes to a massage. I nearly melted.

(And yes... I realize how much I said "fucking" in the two paragraphs above...)

At the moment I was post-massage, and laying there like a big blob of melted Lovino gelato. I felt that good. I didn't even feel sick. Because Antonio was just_ that good_ with what he did.

It was nights like these that I enjoyed. Spring was beginning in a few days and Antonio wasn't being annoying. It was like paradise, except for the morning sickness (which lasted well into the day. WHAT THE FUCK?! Morning sickness my ass. More like "Oh yah, mornings last until eight at night, and last until the next actual morning!")

Did I mention how crazy my life had become in over a month?

Antonio walked back in the room wearing a smile, and a pair of pajama pants that I had bought him. Dammit, this isn't fair anymore. He's all smiles while I'm like this. That and he has pretty much came up with the idea that he had to be "Careful" with me because he doesn't "know what we can and can't do, so we should pretty much not do anything."

FUCKING. GENIUS!

NOT.

Because every part of my fucking body was going insane, gotta love hormones. Him walking around half-dressed wasn't helping me at all. It had only been a few days since he started this shit, but dammit it was already annoying. When you're being denied something, a day can feels like years.

Bastard.

"Lovi~" He whispered as he laid down next to me in the bed, I didn't even notice when he came over because I was in the middle of cussing him out in my head.

"What?" I asked. He was starting to irritate me. I turned my head to face him.

Antonio smirked and put his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Cuddling with my Lovi before he goes to sleep." He replied, moving to where he was leaving over me. Pressing his forehead to mine he whispered. "Is it wrong to do that?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips. I didn't fight, because honestly I could do this for hours. He would too, if it was for his knowledge that he was trying to hold back.

Antonio pulled away first, staring at me a moment before kissing my cheek and rolling off and turning his back to me.

"What the hell, Antonio?" I immediately reacted, sitting up to look at him. He peaked at me over his shoulder.

"What is it?" He mumbled, before turning over to actually face me. He gave me a tired smile. It was then when I lightly slapped his head and turned over.

"You're awful. I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything on purpose." He whispered, putting one arm around me. "I just wanted to kiss you before I went to sleep. You always give me good dreams, and the more we kiss the better it gets!"

"It would be even better when you stay awake." I mumbled.

Antonio was silent for a minute. Then he caught on. "Oh~ Does Lovi want something and he's to embarrassed to ask? Let Boss help him."

"What happened to careful?"

"I'll be careful..."

* * *

I usually can sleep all night, if circumstances allow it.

But thanks my amazing body, I was up five a.m. It's not unnatural for this to happen, because sometimes it does and I can turn right back over and fall right back to sleep with no problem what-so-ever. (Antonio calls it "Level one" for some reason...)

But something tells me I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep. When I returned from the bathroom, (sparing you the details. You're welcome.) I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Sure enough when I got back into bed, Antonio was awake, wrapping his arms around me.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, yawning a little. He nodded, moving closer.

"I keep thinking."

"That's dangerous." I said in a teasing tone, causing Antonio to smile a little.

"It's about you."

"Very dangerous."

"Lovino." He sighed. He was serious now. "I mean it. What if I'm not a good enough father for our baby? What if they don't like me. O-or what if they don't even like tomatoes?"

I gave him my best tired glare. I wasn't in the mood to argue. "You will be. They will, and any child of mine will have to like tomatoes. Trust me."

"But Lovi-."

"No 'but's unless it's yours going back to sleep and not worrying anymore."

Antonio sighed and kissed my forehead. "So cute when your tired."

"Go to sleep already."

* * *

**I am addicted to fluff and cliffhangers guys...**

**All I can write is fluff...**

**It's killing meh!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Can you believe this is the 18th chapter already?**

**It seems like just yesterday I was sitting down thinking about writing this into a fanfiction...**

**How are you guys enjoying my madness?**

**Well, I hope you stick around because I have alot more coming at ya.**

**Stay tuned. **

**Now I bring you Chapter 18~!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 18: What to expect, a little later than expected..._**

* * *

So eventually I figured out a pattern to my life and Antonio figured it out as soon as it was in motion. It had been two and a half weeks since my appointment, which means I really need to call Dr. Pinasco and tell him where I am. Since he works for me mostly, he travels around like I do. **  
**

I think he needs a hobby and a family because he never talks about either and he seems like a grumpy old lonely person. From what I know he lives in Rome and will come over here if I need him to. I think this qualifies as a _need to._

"_I somehow knew you would end up back there, you always do. Don't worry about it I filled in Mr. Spain's personal doctor on your situation and we, plus a few others are working it all out._" He told me when I got around to calling him. It was about noon.

"For Feliciano too, si?"

"_Si, we have a few other doctors and nurses working with us. If everything goes as planned this will be as smooth as it can get. I'll make sure you have all the appointments you need and I'll call you or Mr. Spain to remind you."_

"Alright, grazie." I pulled my legs up onto the couch as he went on about science and medical stuff that I didn't understand. Apparently despite our (mine and my brother) status, the development seems to be the same as any other pregnancy. They had been monitoring Feliciano for a while.

Antonio finally came home from some meeting they needed him at. "Who's on the phone?" He whispered. I barely heard him over Dr. Pinasco.

"_Just go about your life and be careful. I have some calls to make. I shall call you tomorrow._" With that, he hung up and I threw my phone to the side. Antonio sat down next to me.

"Any news?" He asked, putting an arm around me.

"Just that they have turned me and Feliciano into a mini science project. We're being studied by a team of doctors so they can make this easy for us and anyone in the future." I explained, laying my head on him. "You?"

"Just business as usual. Luckily, I'm not in trouble this time." Antonio said with a chuckle. "And I've been given less work so I can focus on you."

"Good, you're coming with me when I go to the doctor this week."

"But-"

"Your baby too. Remember?"

* * *

Why do I need a baby?

Antonio is enough of a child for me to deal with sometimes.

"Lovi! I don't wanna get up."

"But I'm taking you with me, it's your damn doctor I have to go see anyway." I mumbled, hitting him with a pillow. Antonio turned over and looked at me, blinking slowly then smiling. He reached up and grabbed the pillow pulling me with it. "Stop that."

"But I want a kiss." He said with a pout, "And to stop you from hitting me again."

That being said he leaned up and kissed me quickly before letting the pillow go, and jumping out of the bed. Only to run in the bathroom and lock the door before I could chase his dumb ass, and continue to beat him with the pillow of doom.

I sighed and tossed the pillow back in place, proceeding to then make the bed. (Don't be surprised. It's one of the things I do because I hate trying to get into bed when it's a mess.) Antonio returned completely dressed, thanks to my system of showing him what he can and cannot wear when he's in public with me...

Okay, all I do is pick out his clothes sometimes... Sometimes, and he doesn't always listen which is okay, sometimes.

"Look~ Mama picked out such a good outfit for me today~" He said, hugging me from behind, resting his hands on my lower abdomen. I elbowed him gently and broke free of his arms.

"Let's just go and get this over with."

"Whatever you say..." Antonio grinned and kissed my cheek. "Mama..."

* * *

This new "_Mama_" thing needs to stop, fast. He just started doing it this morning and I was ready to kill him. For once I was waiting for him to say "_Lovi_" or even a "_Mi tomate_" would do at this point.

Because just sitting in the same room as him alone for a few minutes I was ready to strangle him. Along with his damn doctor who has the same sense of humor that he does.

Dr. Almaz-Garcia. Because every damn Spaniard I ever met has a long ass last name. He said Dr. Almaz was okay, but holy shit was he scary looking. He had these dark brown eyes that almost looked black, and he was bald, except for eyebrows that would put Britain to shame. He wasn't small either, he was taller than the Potato Bastard and probably as much muscle.

Enough about me judging people, but he didn't look like a guy who would joke around like we're actually going pretty well. Besides the fact I nearly shit myself when I saw him. He was pretty understanding of the situation, and didn't even flinch whenever Antonio made a crazy comment.

"So um, everything is cool, right?" I asked nervously.

Dr. Almaz nodded. "Everything looks fine. Normal as a pregnant male can get really. Do you have any questions?"

Antonio spoke up first. "I do. Besides the endless morning sickness," (Oh he noticed too, huh?) "Should I be afraid of anything else that will happen before the baby is born?"

"You shouldn't be afraid of anything, Senor."

"I mean symptoms, I need to know. Por favor?" Anotnio sounded nervous. Did he really think I was going to kill him? Didn't he know _anything _about pregnancy.

"Besides the normal mood swings, strange cravings, and cramping in lower abdomen? Nothing really, Senor Romano's brother isn't going through anything more than that, so I assume he shall be the same." Dr. Almaz stated with a shrug.

Antonio and I seemed to sigh in relief simultaneously. He reached over and grabbed my hand, flashing me a bright smile. Dr. Almaz seemed to smile a little as he stood up.

"I'll make sure to call Dr. Pinasco and tell him the details. I'm sure everything will go smoothly. You know the rules, since this is a special case you need to be back in here every three weeks, or if there are any changes." He said opening the door for us to leave.

Antonio thanked him and grabbed my hand as he dragged me out of the office. I laughed inside as I watched the peoples' expressions. I used to blush and try to escape them, but now it was just funny.

We got back in the car and I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "And you thought I was going to be trouble." I said, laughing a little.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought." Antonio said with a small nod. "It's almost noon, what do you want for lunch?"

I sat there and thought for a moment.

"Kill me..." I mumbled after thinking about it.

"Why?"

"I _really _want a hamburger..."

* * *

**Off the wall cravings? Check!  
**

**Anyway, who's ready for the next chapter?**

**Don't forget you get cookies for reviews...**

**If Lovi hasn't eaten them all...**

**Anyway~ See ya later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**From now on I'm not explaining the time skips. Lovi will do that all on his own.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: What do you think?**

* * *

Did I ever mention I loved Antonio's hair? It's so soft, and curly and fun to play with. I must be a little loopy, since Dr. Almaz told us a week ago I was going to have mood swings, I wasn't surprised. From what I heard, Feliciano got violent sometimes. It was like we had completely flipped personalities.

At the moment, I was in a good mood. I was sitting on the couch with Antonio casually resting his head in my lap, watching some Spanish show. Yes, I was messing with his hair because it's fun and he does it to me anyway.

Commercials came on and Antonio turned his head to look up at me. He smiled a little and flipped his whole body to where was was facing me. I sent him a questioning look before he lifted my shirt a little, kissing the exposed area. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"Hola~" He cooed. "I know you're in there, little one. You're very little right now and I know you can't hear me yet. But I wanted to say _hi _like a good Papà. Your Mama is smiling which I guess means you're being a good baby right now and I'm very happy about that."

I smiled a little, maybe blushing when he let my shirt down and looked up at me. "You look so happy, Lovi. You have the _Mama_ glow."

"Are we really going to teach or child to call me _Mama_?" I asked softly. "I am a man, and that would confuse them alot."

"But you are their Mother, technically speaking. It would be cute." Antonio replied, smiling as bright as he could manage. He didn't even notice when his show came back on. I shrugged a little, still running my hand through the curly mess on his head. "Having fun?

I shrugged again. "I like your hair, it's fun to mess with."

Antonio laughed and reached up. "Yours is too." His hand was a little too close to the curl for comfort. I moved away and slapped his hand, making him laugh.

We both fell silent for a while. The chick on the television started crying like baby because her boyfriend was cheating on her or some shit like that. My mind was wandering off again.

"Lovi? Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Antonio asked me, snapping me back to reality. He looked up at me with the most innocent face ever.

"I haven't thought about it." I honestly haven't. I'm really still getting over the shock that I actually had a little person growing inside of me. I was a little under two months with Antonio's child inside of me.

"I want a boy." He said, sighing a little while closing his perfect green eyes.

"I figure you would want a girl, because they're cute."

Antonio laughed as his eyes popped back open and he finally sat up. He moved next to me and laid his head on my shoulder. "Sometimes, but I don't know anything about girls. Why do you think you're around? That and she would be as mean as you."

I scoffed and headbutted him, softly of course, he has a hard head. "I'm not _that_ mean. Besides _I _want a girl, one that I could dress up and play with her hair like I do with yours."

Antonio laughed a little and kissed my cheek. "Whatever it is I want it to have eyes like yours, so when you're not home I can look at them and see you."

I leaned my head against his, letting out a sigh. "As long as they're healthy I don't care what is is or what they look like. And as long as I can keep you and the baby all to myself. I'm not even sharing with Feliciano, or anyone else. You're both all mine."

Antonio nodded in agreement. "Okay, okay. But we'll find out what it is soon, right? I don't want to wait any longer. It should be a few more weeks, right? Wait, when do you think-?"

"I haven't thought about that." I sat up and thought. "I was a month pregnant a few days before my birthday. That would mean..." I stopped mid-sentence and looked at Antonio whose eyes widened a little.

"That would make it around the time I proposed, wouldn't it?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"It's due in November, so somewhere in that general area of time."

He grinned and laid his head on my shoulder once again, wrapping his arms around me. He lightly kissed my cheek, making his way to my lips. We stayed there for a moment before I pulled away.

Antonio looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I ran down the hall. I swear I heard him say "Damn morning sickness." and I couldn't agree more.

Upon returning, I didn't see Antonio on the couch so I guessed he was in the kitchen. I laid down on the couch and stretched before closing my eyes.

He returned a few minutes later and picked me up. Only to sit back down with me in his arms. I wrapped my arm around him and sighed.

"Do you want to go take a siesta?" He whispered in my ear and pulled me closer. A siesta sounded really nice right now. As long as he was holding me. I was feeling too sweet today and it was making me feel sick. Or maybe it was the morning sickness. Who knows...

"Si." I mumbled feeling him pull me closer, and move his arm to turn off the television before carrying me away to the bedroom. I was determined to sleep, dammit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Back to Antonio~ Because this chapter is insane...**

* * *

**_Chapter 20: Anger management..._**

* * *

I love Lovino to death. I love him, I love the things he does.

And yes, I love the little growing baby inside of him.

But that baby could be a little nice about controling mi amor's mood. It's worse than any other time. At least I can predict his normal mood swings from loving to cold. Pregnancy mood swings are _nothing _like Lovi mood swings.

Just a warning to anyone. A man, who is ten/eleven (I lost count...) weeks pregnant, has normal mood swings anyway, and a slight anger problem. Is not fun to deal with.

"Lovino just calm down!" I yelled. Which probably wasn't the best idea.

"Calm down?!" He nearly screamed. "I don't think I can..."

I should explain. It all started when Francis and Gilbert stopped by to say hello...

_About an hour__ ago..._

"Toni open up!" A German accented voice called form the front door, after a loud knock. Lovi immediately looked at me, glaring. It was like he was daring me to move from my position as his pillow at the moment. I almost didn't because he looked so comfy, and five seconds ago he was laughing with me. Now he's not.

"Come on! Just open the door! We won't do anything." It was French now, which meant both Franny and Gil were outside, calling for me to answer the door and amuse them somehow.

I moved my arm a little bit underneath Lovi. "I should answer that." Before I could move any farther he grabbed it and held it in place.

"Don't." He mumbled and buried his face.

"I'm just going to get rid of them." I assured him. He released his grip on my arm.

I walked over to the door and open it. Sure enough, both Francis and Gilbert were standing there with huge smile.

"How's it goin' Vatti?" Gil asked, laughing loudly. I sent a slightly nervous glance at Lovi, who had a headache earlier. I wondered if he still had one, because this was going to make it worse.

"It's okay, I guess." I whispered, stepping outside and closing the door. I hoped that would help keep him in a pretty good mood if he didn't hear anything.

"Okay? Is Mamam giving you a hard time?" Francis asked softly.

"No, no. It's just taking time to get used to everything. Just trying to keep him calm is nearly impossible." I explained, leaning against the door. I was trying to listen for any movement that went on inside the house.

"We've known this Toni. He's been like that since he was small remember?" Gil said, smirking a little. "You couldn't keep him under control then, and even now."

"Oui, it's like you care more about him than anything else. You're not yourself anymore, Antoine."

I looked at them both. I couldn't tell if I was more shocked or angry. Why would they say any of that?

"Tell me Francis. Have you ever been in this situation?" I asked, letting my voice lower a little bit. "And Gil, how would you act if Canada was suddenly pregnant? And you had to pause everything because it was so risky to his health."

They looked at each other and then back at me.

"You're abandoning us for him?" Gil asked, crossing his arms.

"Just until everything calms back down around here! I need to be home in case he needs me."

"We understand." Francis said, laying a hand on my shoulder. He smiled and looked over at Gil. "It's love and commitment, Gil. We could both learn something from him."

Gil crossed his arms, he obviously wasn't buying it. Something must have happened to really make him made lately. Something crazy that could have hurt him. Either that or he was just mad at me for turning down an invitation to go out again. "Then it looks like it's gonna be the Bad Touch Duo." He mumbled.

"Gil just listen-"

"I don't want to listen!" He snapped. "You were so cool when you weren't with him! You were happy when you got together with him, in fact that was the best I had ever seen you. I get that you want to be with him alot more! But I don't think it's fair that the moody Italian asshole gets to boss you around and keep you from doing anything fun! And-"

"Get out of here." I heard a voice from behind me. Sometime in the moment I had moved from the door, and it opened. Now standing behind me was a very angry Lovi. His eyes were narrowed to a point that I only see when we fight.

"What?" Gil asked, surprised as I was to see him.

"I said _go._" He said angrily. "If you want to offend me, you can take it somewhere else. I'm in no mood to deal with your loud mouth."

I swallowed, Francis got the message and started to walk away. Gil, however, just stood there. I put my arm around Lovi but he moved away, walking back inside and slamming the door. I opened the door and looked inside. With no sign of him in the living room I turned to Gil who had already walked away.

_Great, I'll just call them later. _I noted and walked back inside.

"Lovi?"

I heard something fall in the hallway. It took me a second to react when is occurred to me that it could have been Lovi that fell. I ran down the fall to find nothing but a vase laying on the floor next to the bathroom.

I sighed in relief and picked it up, setting it back on the table and waiting outside the door for him to come out. Lovino walked out after a moment and wiped his face before glaring at me.

_Which brings us back here..._

"Lovi please..." I sighed. "Think of the baby."

"The baby? That seems to be the problem here! Everything is going on because of the baby!" He said, trying to slow his breathing.

"Please, calm down." I whispered, hugging him rubbing his back lightly. It takes alot to calm him down. He sighed a little and relaxed. I could tell he was okay when he pushed me away.

"Idiot." He mumbled before taking a step away, towards the bedroom. I laughed a little, because I could tell he was blushing.

Or so I thought. I didn't laugh anymore when I watched my Lovi fall face forward.

* * *

***RUNS AWAY***


End file.
